Learning to Smile
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: Wally has just lost two very important people in his life, and he has forgotten how to smile. Who will hold out a helping hand during this tough time? And who will teach Wally to smile again? And what will happen if new people come into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Kids next door. :(

**Authors note**- Kuki, Wally and the whole gang is sixteen in this story.

_And when the words are like this it means its someones thoughts. _

Reviews are welcomed.

* * *

Ch.1 The cracked smile

POV: Wally

Here I stand in the pouring rain saying good bye to the two most important people of my life. I feel my body giving out. I fall to my knees and start to cry my eyes out. The pain inside me doesn't leave or ease up at all; it just gets more intense with every tear drop that falls. The ache in my heart is starting to burn. Even the cold rain can't put the flames out. I can't move even though I want to. I want to run away from this nightmare that's all too real. This reality is too cruel and unfair. Neither of them deserved to die in that accident, while, I came out of it without even a broken bone. Just a few scratches and a little cut on my head that needed stitches.

My whole boy is shouting out in rejection to this cold reality. I hugged myself I didn't want to let go afraid that I would fall apart. I felt a sob coming on and I didn't stop it. I lay there on the ice cold grass and sob. I cried out with every fiber in my being.

"Why?! I should have died! Not you two!" I can't say anymore. I give into my exhaustion and lay there silently crying. Hoping that my cries can reach them wherever they are. I closed my eyes and passed out.

* * *

Early the next morning-

I wake up to see that someone had brought me back to the tree house and put me to bed. I lean up and rake my hand through my messy hair. Then everything that happened yesterday came over flowing into my mind.

My dad crying over both their caskets. The funeral and how I had to stand there alone and watch them both be put into the cold unforgiving ground. My dad could not watch his only love and second son be buried. Everything else is a haze. I remember the pain that I was feeling and the pouring rain that was beating down on me. I remember shouting something but I don't recall what. Then everything goes blank after that.

Except I heard someone softly crying and saying my name over and over again. It sounded a lot like Kuki but it was probably just a dream.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my door opening. I look up to see Kuki picking out from behind my door.

"Numbuh four...are you okay?", she asked in a sad voice. I saw her eyes were red and swollen from crying. I tried to fake a smile but it just made it harder to swallow my tears. I did not want to seem weak in front of her.

I tried my best to fake a smile and said,"Yeah. I'm fine Kuki."

She walked over to my bed and just stood there looking at me with this sad look on her face. She reached over and touched my cheek. She brought her hand up as if to show me something. I found on her hand, my tears.

"Wally. You're a bad liar," she told me. She smiled at me but it wasn't her smile. It was an incredibly sad and worried smile. I realized that she wasn't smiling for herself but she was smiling for me. I can't even imagine what kind of pain she's in watching me break down like that but there she stands smiling at me.

I lowered my gaze from hers and asked her something I was deathly afraid to ask.

"Kuki. Why are you smiling?" There was a silence between us. Like she was deciding on what she should say to me.

"I'm smiling for you, Wally", she told me in a shy voice. I look up at her with an aching heart. Just as I thought, she was smiling that same smile, the smile that held no happiness or joy. Again, I dropped my gaze. All at once I felt anger and sadness run through my body. Sad for the people I would never see again, and angry for letting these cruddy tears escape from my eyes, making me look weak.

Again I felt I was about to fall apart. So I hugged my knees to my chest and cried. I cried for all the pain I was causing everyone. For everything that I did wrong, before they died. Everything was coming out through these tears. All my anger, fear and sadness.

"Kuki...." I sobbed. I felt her arms wrap around me. I could feel warmth, something I felt for at least week now. She rubbed my back and held me while I cried like a cruddy little baby. The tears wouldn't stop; they just kept coming, almost like a waterfall.

"Why? Why didn't I die with them", I sobbed into her green sweater. She tightened her hug around me.

"Why do you ask such a thing", she asked, with sadness in her voice. I didn't know how to answer her. Finally I said the words that have been echoing in my head.

"I don't deserve to live", I whispered under my breath. There was an eerie silence between the two of us. Kuki grabbed my shoulders and gently pushed me away. She sat on my bed looking at me, with tears streaming down her face. The next thing I felt was a stinging feeling on my cheek. It took me by surprise so much that I didn't realize Kuki had slapped until she brought her hand back a second time, to slap me again.

I caught her wrist and shouted,"What the hell was that for?!"

Kuki took her wrist back and started punching my chest with all her strength. I didn't stop her I just took her blows with a straight face. Finally her punches stopped and she started to sob. Her cries made her whole body shake. Before I could say anything she sat up and glared at me.

"Wally. Why do you think I'm so upset", she yelled. Her sadness was replaced by anger. She tried to push me away, but all her energy was already used up from crying. I grabbed her hands and held them in mine. At that moment I realized how much I had grown since we were ten.

She looked so much smaller and fragile then she use to. I finally found my voice and asked her.

"Why are you so upset", I whispered. More tears started streaming down her face. She tried to get her hands out of mine but when she realized it was a wasted effort, she gave up and put her forehead against my chest.

"You idiot. If you have died in that accident along with your mom and little brother, my....my world would have no meaning", she whispered. Her tears were starting to seep through my orange t-shirt but I didn't care. All I cared about was stopping her tears.

Very slowly I moved my hands away from hers and hugged her gently against me. Her whole body was still shaking but it seemed to slow her tears. She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes; she put her head back against my chest. For a few minutes nothing was said between us. All that was heard was Kuki's shaky breathing. She took a deep sigh and hugged me back, tightly.

"Wally. Do you have any idea how scared I was, when I heard you got into an accident?" Her voice was so small and scared sounding, that I held her even more tightly, as if to calm her fears. She raised her eyes to look at me.

She reached up and touched my stitches on above my left eye. It stung a little and I winced at the pain. Her face showed nothing but concern for me.

"Does it hurt?", she asked me.

"Yeah. A little but I'm okay" I tried to smile at her but I just couldn't bring myself to. She hugged me tightly and smiled at me. All our tears were gone for now.

Kuki sat on my bed next to me talking about so many random things when a question popped into my head. She was in the middle of a sentence when I interrupted her.

"Kuki."

She looked over at me with a happy smile on her face.

_'Wow shes cute when she smiles like that'. _I shook my head andand rubbed the back of my neck nervously. _'Stop thinking that Wally! Remember your Question.'_

"What is it Wally? Are you sick, your face is all red." Kuki reached for my forehead to feel if it was hot but I gently grabbed her wrist.

"I'm fine Kuki. I'm not sick, I just have a question." I let go her wrist and she smiled.

"Ask away numbuh four", she chimed.

"Well....is it possible for someone to forget how to smile?" I looked at her and she looked at me for the longest time. Finally she grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I guess it is possible. But if you're saying you forget how, then I guess, I'll just have to teach you."

* * *

I know this chapter was a bit boring but the next few chapters should be interesting. And thank you for reading my story. :)

This it for now. Signing out


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my story.**

**I forgot to mention that all the teens are in the teens next door. Sorry about that.**

**Reviews are welcomed :)**

* * *

Ch. 2 Plastered Smile

POV: Kuki

Noon, later that day-

"Kuki? What are you doing in here? I thought you were still talking with Wally", Abby asked me. I looked up to see her leaning against my door way. I smiled up at her.

"I was but he wanted to be alone." She sat down beside me and looked at the box I was going through. She picked up a picture frame and smiled.

"Abby remembers this. This was when we all went to the park and had that picnic." I reached for the picture and looked at it. Yep. It was all of us, at the park, smiling at the camera.

"That was a great day," I smiled. Abby put that picture on the ground and grabbed another frame. She didn't look at it for 10 seconds when she broke out laughing. She handed me the picture and kept laughing.

I looked at her confused, until I saw the picture. It was the picture of Nigel's butt. I couldn't hold back a laugh. So for about 5 minutes Abby and I sat there on my floor laughing our hearts out. This was exactly what I needed after crying for so long.

I grabbed another picture this one was of Wally and his family and I gave it to her.

"Why do you have this picture?" Abby asked me, she gave me a confused look. I looked down shyly and turned the box to show her what it said on the side.

'Wally's kep safe box' it was written with his hand. Even the word keep was spelled wrong.

"I took it from his room when Nigal and Hoagie was putting him to bed," I laughed nervously. Abby gave me a look that told me she wanted to know why I took it.

"Abby! You know Wally. He would probably throw away all the pictures of his family. Abby, you know as well as I do, when something bad happens to him he likes to get rid of everything s that reminds him of the pain. So that he can forget about it," I started to cry again. I could almost feel the pain Wally was going through. Abby moved over and gave me a hug.

"Shhh, Kuki. It'll be ok," she let go of me and patted my back. I smiled at her and wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry Abby. I just don't know how to help Wally. And I want to so bad! He forgot how to smile and I don't know how to teach him again," I sobbed. Abby got a real serious look on her face. She stood up, with the picture of Wally's family in hand.

"Abby?" I asked nervously. She looked dawn at me. She sighed and kneeled down on one knee. She looked me in the eyes. The moment I saw her eyes, I saw that she was just as worry as I was. She smiled at me gently and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kuki, you said it yourself, Wally likes to run away from his fear and his pain. He…he needs to face what happened before he can move on with his life," she told me with both compassion and sadness in her voice. I looked at her with a confused look.

"What are you talking about Abby?," I asked. I tried to sound confused but, I could hear the sadness in my voice. Abby sighed again and looked at the floor.

"Kuki, you did let him cry. And only you could do that, with your gentle spirit and giving heart. But now it's my turn to help him. I'm the only one strong enough to help him face his pain. Kuki for the time being, you can't do anything else to help him." I could feel more tears coming on but I held them back. I could tell this was just as hard for her to say, as it was for me to hear. So I took her red hat and playfully hit her with it, like she does with Hoagie.

She looked up at me confused. I smiled at her and put her hat back on her head.

"Go help Wally. Your right, you're the only who can help him right now," I told her. She grabbed me in a hug. Without a word she stood up and left with the picture that would either completely destroy Wally or help him.

* * *

POV: Abby

Abby looked at the picture in her hands. Wally was ten and holding his baby brother with a scowl on his face. His mom and dad both stood behind them, holding each other. Abby went to her room, grabbed a bag and gently place the picture in it. Abby grabbed her license and keys from the desk beside her bed and went to wally's room.

As Abby walked by the windows leading to Wally's room, she noticed storm clouds rolling in.

"Abby hopes the storm holds for a while," Abby mumbled to herself. Finally Abby made it to Wally's room. She found him, sitting on his bed, staring into space. Abby could see by his eyes that he had been crying. Abby went over and grabbed Wally by his arm and pulled him off his bed and out his room.

Wally didn't put up a fight at all, he just kept quiet and let Abby lead him to her car. Abby sat him down in her car gently and looked at him. His eyes were glazed over, like he couldn't register what was going on around him.

As Abby was driving, a few rain drops landed on her windshield. It stopped a second later, but the minacing gray clouds didn't get any brighter. Abby looked over to look at how Wally was doing.

He had his head pressed against the window. He was looking out the window but it was like he wasn't looking at anything. Abby made a turn, at that moment Wally's eyes lit up alittle bit.

"Abby. Where are you taking me," he whispered. Abby could hear how terrified he was, she sighed and answered in the only way she knew how.

"I'm sorry Wally." Wally gave Abby a look of sheer terror, his eyes went big and his whole face went deathly white. At that moment Abby stopped the car and opened her door. Wally sat every still, as if trying to look like he wasn't there. Abby opened his car door and gently grabbed his arm. He swapped it away, and hugged himself.

"Numbuh five....I-I can't do this...please don't make me," he said. Abby could hear the tears in his voice. Again Abby grabbed his arm, and roughly pulled him out of the car.

"Wally. You need to face what happened. You can't run away from this," Abby told him sternly. Wally tensed up and looked down at the ground. He shot Abby a glare and faced her with anger.

"I don't run away from anything," he told Abby coldly. Without a word Abby let go of his arm, opened her bag and brought out Wally's family picture. Abby held it out to him. He had a look of anger and determination.

"Then prove it." Wally looked at Abby, then at the picture. He was hesitant but he grasped the picture in both hands. He looked down at the picture, he just looked at it. His face was blank, like he couldn't think of what to do.

We both stood still, not knowing if the other person was going to move first. Light rain started coming down. Wally raised his sights to the sky, as if looking for a sign only he could see, and then back to the picture in his hands.

Finally he started walking towards the two crosses, set up at on a country road under an old tree, where the accident was. Abby walked behind him to make sure he was ok. As Abby got closer she saw a lot of people have visited the crosses. Wally knelt down in front of the crosses, he sat there in silence.

Abby noticed something was off, that something had been added. That's when Abby noticed a new sign has been put up. Abby walked over to the other sign to take a look. It was a simple sign but it had a lot more meaning then it let on.

"Please slow down. Sharp turn ahead," Abby read out loud. Abby walked back over to Wally. He had put his family picture with the flowers and other things, other people had put there. There was flowers on his mother's cross and a baby blue stuffed rabbit on his little brother's.

Wally's body started shaking but it wasn't because of the rain. Abby went over and stood closer to him. His shaking didn't let up it just got more noticeble.

"Wally are you ok?" Not a second later he punched the ground. Dirt and mud smeared on Abby's and Wally's clothes.

"No! I'm not," he yelled with anger. Abby took a step back and waited for him to get the anger out of his system.

"Why in the hell do people ask someone if their ok! When they know that person is falling apart! Why?!," he screamed. He pounded the ground with both hands. He stopped punching the ground and stood. He stood in front of the tree that Wally crashed that night of the accident. He stood there breathing heavy. When he took a deep breathe and let out a loud, painful scream. He started punching the tree.

"Why didn't I slow down?! Why couldn't I protect you two?! WHY?!," he screamed. He took one final punch at the tree and crashed to his knees holding his hands against his chest. Abby walked over to him and noticed the tree lost some bark and there was blood.

Wally wasn't crying loudly anymore, he was letting silent tears run down his face. It wasn't for his hands, it was more for the regret he felt, at least thats what Abby thought. Abby bent down and gently layed her hands on his shoulders. Wally looked up at Abby.

"Come on. I want to show you somthing," Abby told him softly. Wally stood up, he stumbled a bit but Abby gently put one of his arms over her shoulders. Every slowly we made it to the sign I wanted to show him. Finally we stood in front of it. Wally raised his gaze and saw it. He lifted his arm off Abby's shoulders and walked a little closer. He looked at it and back at Abby.

Abby smiled and stood beside him.

"This sign was put up so no one else will ever get hurt on this road," Abby told him calmly. Wally looked away from me and touched the sign. His anger seemed to melt away. It turned into somting calmer, it was like he was thankful.

Wally tried to walk to the car but he stumbled again. Abby put his arm over Abby's shoulders again and helped him to the car.

On the ride home, neither of us talked. Wally popped in one of Abby's favorite bands, Death Cab for Cutie. Neither of listened to the music.

We finally reached the tree house. Abby turned off the car and so did the music. The rain had stopped five mintunes ago so we didn;t have to worry about getting wet. Abby unfastened her seat belt and was about to open her door when Wally spoke for the first time since we left the crosses.

"Thank you, Abby," he told me. He left the car without another word and walked inside. Abby found herself smiling.

"Your welcome, Wally."

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? **

**This was probably the hardest chapter I have ever written, thanks to Abby always talking in third person. lol.**

**But seroiusly I had to think of how this chapter was going to go. I hoped you like. **

**I'll try to update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Unwelcomed Smile

POV: Wally

I just got back from the drive with Abby when I realized that I haven't talked to Kuki since that morning. I was about to walk to her room when I saw that I was covered in mud. So I walked to my room, took a quick

shower, threw on some comfy pj bottoms and a jersey. With that I started to walk to her room. As I walked by a window I realized that the rain was coming down again. I leaned out the window to get some fresh air when I saw a figure standing below me.

The figure looked up at me; its face was covered by it's hoodie. Whoever it was, they smiled up at me. In a flash of lighting I saw red eyes looking up at me. I jumped back from the window and moved over until I was curled up against the wall. It wasn't the person's eyes that freaked me out. It just I saw that face before. I got to my feet even though my legs felt like jelly.

Clumsy I ran down the halls of the tree house, down the stairs and out the front door.

The figure stood a few feet away, like it was waiting for me. The rain stung my flesh it was coming down so hard but I stood there still as stone. Just like the figure, that gave me a chilling look. I could feel a shiver go down my spine. My clothes stuck to me, being soaked from the rain. The figure and I stood perfectly still just looking at each other. Thunder boomed in the back ground, that's when the figures smile got bigger.

"Storms are quite fun to listen to. Aren't they, Wally?" the figure asked. It had a girl's voice. For some reason her voice made the blood in my veins turn ice cold from fear. My whole body tensed up but I still held my ground trying not to look scared.

"Poor Wally. You're scared to death of me. Aren't you," she asked. Her voice was so sweet sounding, yet it sounded pure evil. I felt my body tense up more. I took one shaky step and yelled.

"I'm not scared of you!" The girl took a step towards me and I could feel my whole body start to shake.

"Are you shaking from how cold you are? Or are you shaking because of me," she asked in a soft haunting voice. I wanted to run, just like that at the funeral, but my body wasn't listening to my head. My body was shaking with fear and my head was shouting at my body to move.

The girl took another step closer. I couldn't do anything but just stand there, frozen with fear. The girl came and stood right in front of me. She only came up to my shoulder but somehow she made me feel like I was facing off against the biggest guy in the world.

She lightly touched my shoulder and ran her finger down my arm. She walked around me, when she went all the way around me once; she picked up my left arm and turned it over. She traced the veins in my wrist with her sharp finger nail.

"You're veins are very beautiful," she calmly told me. There was no trace or rumor in her voice. Whatever she was talking about, she was being dead serious about it. Without any warning she drove her sharp nail into my vein. I took my arm back and held it with my other hand. I stumbled back and fell into the dirt.

The girl walked over so she was standing right in front of me. She took her hood off; I saw that she had short brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark red color, almost like the color of blood.

She bent down so she was on my eye level. She smiled at me but it was the coldest smile I have ever seen. Her eyes showed no light, they were like deep dark pools that seemed like they would pull you into hell.

She looked at the blood that was on her nail and wiped it off on my shirt. She stood up, her clothes were just as soaked as mine, but it was like she didn't give a crud. She started walking away but stopped. She didn't turn around; in an ice cold voice she told me something that shook my very soul.

"Don't tell anyone about me. If you do, next time I come I will hurt more then just your wrist. Remember this Wally. All beauty must die, of course someone could make it happen faster," she turned around just slightly and looked at me out of the corner of her eye. A smile creeped across her face.

"That Kuki girl sure is beautiful isn't she?" She turned back around and started walking away. I could feel tears spring to my eyes.

"Why are you doing this," I screamed with anger. The girl didn't turn around this time she told me in a lower hateful voice.

"Because, you took my family away from me." I could feel anger blowing up inside me. I forgot all about my wrist and stood up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She stood with her back to me. The rain that was long forgotten by both of us, beat down on us even harder.

"If you can't even remember the night your own family died. You're more heartless then I thought," she mumbled. She ran away from me, I tried to run after her but I slipped and fell. I could feel the mud seeping through my shirt and pants.

I stood up shakily and headed back inside. As I walked the hallways back to my room I could feel tears streaming down my face but I didn't know why. When I reached the top of the stairs I could feel my body start to give out. Right when I felt myself give to my weight, I landed against someone and finally gave into the darkness.

* * *

POV: Hoagie

As I walked up down the hall to the game room, I could hear someone sobbing. It sounded like Wally, so I followed the sound. As I turned the last corner heading to the stairs, I felt my breath get stuck in my throat.

Wally stood only a few feet away but he seemed so distant. The tears streaming down his face and the blood coming from his wrist, dripping on the floor. He was covered in mud and he looked really pale. I could see that he was about to fall, I ran over and caught him just in time.

"Wally! Are you okay?" His body was heavy but I gently put him over my shoulder and took him to his room. I gently laid him down in his bed. Mud seeped through my clean shirt and my hair, but I didn't care. I didn't know where all the blood was coming from, so I ran out of the room to get the team.

"Abby! Kuki! Nigel!" I screamed through the whole tree house. FinallyI met up with all of them in the briefing room.

"What in the world are you yelling about Hoagie," Abby asked.

"Its Wally! He's bleeding and covered in mud!" I told them quickly. Kuki's whole face went white and she ran out of the room.

* * *

POV: Kuki

I could feel my whole body run cold with fear. As soon as the words came out of Hoagie's mouth, I was running to see Wally.

'_Wally please be okay! Please!'_

As I reached his room I could hear a girl's voice on the other side of his door. I opened it every slowly and saw something that made me pissed and scared.

There was a girl with short brown hair standing beside Wally's bed. She traced his lips with her finger and went down his neck to his wrist, it was covered in blood.

_'That must be where all the blood is coming from.'_I could not move an inch, all I could do was watch. Something about this girl, made me scared for my life. She looked up at me with a wicked smile. She looked down at Wally then back at me.

She swiped some of the blood from Wally's wrist and drank it. I could feel my lunch coming up. Finally I found my voice.

"Who o-or what are you?" My voice sounded so small and weak. The girl looked up at me again, with the same evil smile except a small trickle of blood flowed from her mouth. She wiped the blood away.

"I am an avenger," she said. Lightening flashed, in that second she was gone. I slid to my knees and felt tears stream down my face. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed.

The team rushed into the room. The boys went to Wally while Abby sat next to me.

"Whats wrong girl," she asked. I couldn't described what I just seen to her. So I asked her a question that she knew all to well.

"Abby you know the car that sent Wally off the road into that tree? And that couple was killed along with their daughter?" Abby nodded her head.

"Their daughter is back," I sobbed.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was confusing. But it will make since in the next couple of chapters. Promise! **

**Reviews are welcomed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the kids next door. :(**

**I'm glad people have liked the story so far. Tell me what you think of this chapter, if its not to much trouble. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Oh and POV means point of view. Okay. Now on with the story! :)**

** I have no idea if the name of the chapter makes since but I tried.**

* * *

Ch.4 The surprised smile

POV: Nigel

I got Wally into some new clothes; Hoagie dressed his wound, while Abby talked to Kuki what had happened. After we were done we left Wally's room. We found Kuki waiting outside the door, hugging her knees to her chest. Abby was rubbing her back and trying to comfort her.

Both their heads snapped up as soon as we opened the door. Kuki was up in a second and went to Wally's bed side. She kneeled down beside and held his damaged hand in both of hers very gently. She stroked his cheek and smiled sadly at him. I closed the door and turned to Abby.

"What did Kuki say, Abby?" Hoagie asked her. She leaned against him and sighed. She looked at Hoagie then at me. She walked away and waved to us to follow her. We did but this uneasy silence wasn't good on any of us.

Finally we made it to the briefing room and we all took a seat. Abby leaned against her chair and took off her hat, which was always a bad sign. Hoagie looked at her with worry written all over his face. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Abby what exactly did Kuki say?" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Kuki said that she saw the girl that was killed the night Wally got into that accident." We both looked at her, speechlessly.

"But it was verified that everyone in that car was killed. How could that girl come back?" Hoagie asked.

"Yes and besides that Wally doesn't even now about that family yet," Abby said.

"Tell me again why we can't tell him about that family yet?" Hoagie asked. I rubbed my forehead trying to calm down.

"Because everyone knows that he can't deal with knowing that, at least not yet," I told him. Hoagie nodded his head and went back to looking over at Abby.

"You know there was one thing I noticed about Wally's cut," Hoagie said.

"What's that?" Abby asked. Hoagie leaned over and ran his fingers through this hair.

"It looked like it was done by a sharp object and it was at an angle so that it couldn't have been an accident," he said. His words lingered in our minds for a few minutes before anyone could say anything. Finally I broke the silence.

"So you're saying that Wally could have..." I was cut off by an ear piercing scream.

"That came from Wally's room," Abby yelled. We all ran to his room, I came to it first. I grasped the door knob but the door wouldn't open. Hoagie grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me out of the way. Abby aimed her weapon at the door and it exploded into tiny pieces.

"Kuki! Wally! Are you ok?" I yelled.

There was no one in the room. All that there was, was a pure red rose on Wally's bed. I singled the other two to follow me. We walked slowly over to the bed with our weapons at the ready. As we got closer I could see there was also a small note tied to the stem of the rose.

We search the whole room to make sure that Kuki and Wally wasn't playing a treat. When it was clear that no one else was in the room with us, we walked over to the bed to see what the note had to say. Abby reached for the rose first.

"Ouch!"She screamed, Abby took her hand back to show that her index finger was bleeding. "Damn thorns," she muttered. Hoagie went over to the first aid-kit he brought in to fix up Wally's wrist and got a band aid. He handed it to her; she took it from him with a shy smile. I could see a light blush cross both their faces.

"I don't want to break up this love fest but we have a more urgent situation," they both looked at me, in a second their faces turned serious, and they nodded. I turned back to the rose and very carefully picked up the rose. A thin black ribbon was the only thing holding the small note to the stem.

I gently grabbed the end of the ribbon and untied it. Abby grabbed the note and unfolded. Hoagie and I leaned over her shoulder to read what it said.

'_Hello to all you good people. If you are reading this, that must mean that Abigail is holding it right now, Hoagie Jr. must be blushing from being so close to this true love and Nigel you must be angry. Yes I know you all probably better then you know yourselves.'_

I could feel all our bodies tense up but we had to keep reading. Even though we all wanted to throw this note away and pretend everything was fine. But we all knew better then to do that.

'_If you're all wondering why I took your friends, it's quite a simple reason. I'm going to kill Wally and I don't want anyone to ruin my plan. So if you anyone shows up, I will kill them both but if you just let me kill Wally, I will gladly give Kuki back._

_Love, _

_Kellie_

As I finished reading the note, I dropped the rose in my hand and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Abby's hands were shaking as she let go of the note. It fluttered to the floor slowly and we just all stared at it.

Abby lowered the brim of her hat and walked out of the room. Hoagie and I just watched in silence. Finally Hoagie and I followed her leaving the lone rose and note on the floor not even looking back.

As I walked beside Hoagie I found myself getting angrier and angrier with every step.

'_We'll find you Wally! Kuki! I swear it!'_

* * *

POV: Kuki

As I woke up, I could feel myself laying down on something stone hard and just as cold. I opened my eyes and saw that the only source of light was from one light bulb hanging from the concrete ceiling. I lifted myself up just a little and saw that there were bars all around me.

I stood up and walked over to the bars. I grasped the rusty old bars in my hands and shook them lightly. Even though I wasn't shaking them that hard, a lot of rust dust fell down on me. I brushed myself off and looked around the small room.

There was a small wooden desk and a chair shoved under it. Other than that the room was empty except for a door that probably was the exit. Everything looked like it had an inch of dust on it. I turned around to see what my cell looked like.

It was small but it had enough room that it looked like to fit just my bed in there. I leaned against the cement wall and slid down. I hugged my knees to my chest and started to cry.

"Please don't cry Kook's," Wally whispered. I felt my tears disappear and get replaced by a small smile. It sounded like he was just on the other side of the wall I was sitting against.

"Wally? Is that you?" I called out.

"Yes. It's me," he whispered back. I could hear the sadness in his voice, so I scooted over so I was closer to him.

"Wally. What's wrong," I asked. There was silence for about two minutes until it was broken by Wally punching a wall. "Wally! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself more then you already are!" I yelled with anger.

"I don't care Kuki. I'm not stopping until I reach the other side of this wall and make sure that you're safe in my arms!" He yelled back. I could feel myself blush; I didn't know what to say to that, so I just sat in the middle of my cell, waiting for either Wally to punch through the wall or waiting for him to give up.

As I sat there listening to punch after punch, I knew he wasn't going to give up until I…I was in his safe strong arms. Again I could feel a blush creep across my face.

'_I'm being so selfish, I should have stopped him or argued more.'_ I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a rock crashing to the ground. I looked up to find Wally standing in front of me, dirt and dust covered him, while his hand was bleeding and raw. He walked over to me, reached out his bandaged hand and felt touched my cheek.

He brought back his hand to show me my own tears. I reached up and touched my cheek.

'_Why am I crying?'_ Wally stood there in front of me. I looked up at him and felt more tears come to my eyes. He opened his arms up wide and in a calm and soothing tone he said something that made my heart jump with joy.

"Come here, Kooks." I jumped to feet and ran into his open arms. His arms in circled my whole body and stood there while I stood there and cried. He didn't complain about his hand or how much of a cry baby I was. He just stood there, letting me cry. That's when I remembered something Abby had told me.

_"Kuki, you did let him cry. And only you could do that, with your gentle spirit and giving heart."_

Without thinking I said something that popped into my head.

"Wally you have such a gentle spirit and giving heart." I leaned against him and hugged my body closer to his. He grabbed me under my knees and carried me over to the wall. He sat down and hugged me tighter against him. He laid his head against the top of my head.

I could feel the blood soaking through my green sweater when I remember his hand. I got up from his lap and examined his hand. It looked broken and raw but in this poor lighting I could have been wrong.

'_How can I stop the bleeding?' _I looked down at my green sweater and blushed, but it was all. I was about to lift the sweater over my head when I saw how red Wally's face was.

"Kuki? What are you doing?" I pulled my sweater back down.

"I have to stop your bleeding somehow," I told him. He just gave me a look that was priceless. His eyes got big and his blush got worst. II giggled, leaning over, I lightly kissing his cheek. I could feel the heat in his cheek and in mine.

"Trust me," I smiled. All he could do, it seemed like was nod. I lifted my sweater over my head and wrapped his bloody hand in it. All that I had under my sweater was my white tank top, so I could feel how cold it was in here now. A shiver went up my spine, but I finished dressing his other hand.

"There that should help, at least just a little," I smile. Another shiver went up my spine, so I rubbed my arms for warmth. Before I knew what was happening, I felt Wally pull his orange sweater over my head.

"That better?" He asked. I poked my head and hands through his sweater and immediately felt warm. His hoodie was to big on me but I didn't mind. It smelled like him, sweat and grass. I hugged myself and smiled, but then realized Wally would become cold.

"Wait. What about you? You'll get cold,' I told him. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed.

"I guess you're right." He looked at me with a weird look in his eyes. "Will you keep me warm?" Without warning he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his lap. I could feel myself start to tear up again. I leaned into him, forgetting completely where I was and just let myself escape into his safe arms.

"Kuki. Why are you crying?" He asked me. I couldn't answer him because I didn't know how to tell him.

'_It's because…I love you! I love you more than anything! You make me so happy, I can't help but cry.'_

As we sat there holding each other not knowing where we were, I found myself smiling. Holding on to the man I love, in a dark jail cell, wasn't my idea of romantic but it will do. As long as we can just hold each other.

* * *

_Back at the tree house-_

POV: Hoagie

Abby was looking over my shoulder while I was looking up information about the accident Wally was in.

"I wonder where Nigel is," Abby mumbled. I shrugged my shoulders and kept scrolling through the information about the crash site.

"Probably looking at the note again," I told her. There was a comfortable silence between us e when I found what I was looking for.

"No way," I mumbled. Abby looked over my shoulder and read it. Her body tensed up and she sighed.

"I guess Kuki wasn't lying." Was all Abby could say. I printed it out and took it to Nigel.

* * *

POV: Nigel

I was looking at all the places a person could hide someone on the super computer, when Hoagie walked in. He had a grim look on his face. He had one piece of paper in his hand and handed it to me. As I read I could feel my blood boil over with rage.

_In the case of Kellie Hatings missing body, it is confirmed it was taken to the morgue but it was stolen in the middle of the night. One person saw something and they described the person as a tall person wearing a cape and had an accent of some kind. No other information can be told at this time. The police are still looking for her body. _

I ripped the paper in two and threw it on to the floor.

"Damn it! He's back," I told them both coldly.

"Don't worry, this time we will stop him," Hoagie smiled. I nodded and Abby gave me thumbs up.

"Now all that we have to figure out is where their hiding Kuki and Wally," Abby said.

"Then let's get to work," Hoagie smiled. I nodded and started to up load all the maps I could find.

'_We'll stop you this time! I swear it!'_

* * *

**Who is this mystery person? You'll find out soon, promise! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Reviews are welcomed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all who have read my story. But this story is long from over. Sorry it took so long to up date but the finals are coming up so I have to get prepared. Please enjoy this next chapter. And like always reviews are welcomed. :)**

* * *

Ch. 5 Evil smile

POV: Kuki

I don't know how long Wally and I sat in that little cell, with barely any light but we held on to each other. My face touching his bare chest, his arms encircled around me, like walls that no one could break, his head was on top of mine.

I could feel myself become sleepy but I tried to stay awake. But it just became harder to keep my eyes open, until finally I drifted into sleep.

I felt Wally's body tense up that's what brought me out of my sleep. His arms tightened around me, I looked up at him to see that he was glaring. I looked in the direction that he was looking at; when I saw who he was looking at I wish I hadn't.

In the brightened half of the room, sitting at the desk was the little girl that brought us to this place. She was smiling at us. She stood and walked over to the cell very slowly. I held on to Wally for dear life, afraid to let go.

She never stopped smiling at us while she walked over. Finally she made it the cell and leaned against the cell gate. The girl grabbed the rusty door with both hands and without even breaking a sweat she yanked the door off its hinges.

Dust flew everywhere, I burrowed my head into Wally's chest and he tightened his arms around me. After the dust went away we both looked at the other side of the cell to find the girl standing there, still smiling at us.

Wally stood up, holding me like a bride. He put me on my feet and stood in front of me with his arms out stretched. It was plain to see that he was shaking with fear but he stood in front of me like a shield.

"You're not h-hurting Kuki," Wally shuttered. I had never seen him this scared before in all the years I've known him. Without thinking I hugged him around the waist. His body seemed to relax a little. I looked around Wally to see the girl, it seemed like her evil smile had faded a little.

She walked over to us but the closer she got to us the more she looked sick to her stomach. Her smile was no longer present on her face but instead a scowl that could shake anybodies soul. She reached her hand out to touch Wally.

I watched her hand slowly go towards Wally's face, I wanted to turn away but I just couldn't. Her hand went right through his cheek. Her whole face went white; she brought her hand up to look at it. The girl looked up at Wally then at me. She ran out of the room and out the door.

We heard her small footsteps go up the stairs and disappear. Wally lowered his arms slowly and he turned his head to look at me. I looked at my arms around his bare chest and blushed. I let go of him and stepped back a little.

"Sorry about that! It was that I was so scared I didn't know what else to do," I told him quickly. I looked up at him to see a light blush cross his face.

He grabbed my hand and held it tightly in his. He was looking down at the floor with now a deep blush on his face, while I was looking at him. He looked down at me and cleared his throat.

"I think that we should get out of here while we can," he told me. I gave him smile and nodded. He led me out of the cell and opened the door. The stair way was even darker then the cell room. We had to use the wall to guide us up the stairs.

We finally reached the top of the stair case to find we were standing in a big room. The room had no furniture in it; all it had was a door on the other side of the room. Wally looked at me and nodded towards the other door.

As we were walking I couldn't help but stop and look at the ceiling. It was a pure white color with what looked like red splatters on it. It seemed like I have seen this room, this ceiling before. I stopped in my tracks and just looked at the ceiling. It was probably 20 feet above us but it looked higher than that for some reason. I would have stood there forever if it wasn't for Wally.

He grabbed my hand. I looked up at him, worry was written all over his face. He looked up at the ceiling then back at me.

"Come one. Let's get out of here," he told me. He started walking towards the door, I walked behind. When we finally made it to the door he opened it and it revealed a brightly lighten hallway. I looked back at the ceiling one last time then followed Wally into the hallway.

This hallway had lamps on each side of the walls. The wall paper was white with red flowers on it, but it looked strangely beautiful to me. This hallway just like the ceiling in the other room looked familiar to me too.

As we neared the end of the hallway, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed Wally's hand and walked closer to him. He looked over at me with a light blush on his cheeks. He must have felt the same bad feeling because he squeezed my hand and walked in front of a little.

'_It's like he's being my shield.'_ I felt strangely happy again. I could feel a light blush come to my face again. I looked down at our hands and smiled happily, for some reason. I didn't even realize we made it out of the hallway until I bumped into Wally's back.

"What's wrong Wally?" I walked up beside him and saw who he was looking at.

"It's you," Wally practically growled under his breath.

* * *

_Back at the tree house-_

POV: Hoagie

I was looking on my computer for any trace of Wally and Kuki. I was sitting all alone in my room when I heard the door open. I looked down from my bedroom on the third floor of my room to find Abby climbing the stairs up here.

I sat back down but then remember I didn't check my hair today. So I ran my hand through my hair, straightened my goggles, and tried to look as cool as possible. When she finally made it to the top I turned to her and smiled. She smiled back at me.

She dragged the extra chair I keep up here and dragged it over so she was sitting next to me. She looked at my computer then got her laptop out of her bag. Well it was powering up she put it on the desk and stood up. Abby came and stood behind me.

"Hoagie what in the world is wrong with your hair?" She asked. I looked up at her, trying to hide how hurt I was.

"Nothing. Why? Does it look bad?" She shook her head with a smile. I turned back to my computer, I was about to get back to work when I felt Abby run her hand through my hair. It was the most soothing feeling I have ever felt.

She did this a few more times, and then she crossed her arms and leaned on me. I could feel and hear her calm even breathes.

"Why would I think your hair looks bad? When I think it's the cutest thing I have ever seen," she mumbled. I could feel a light blush cross my face. She noticed her laptop was loaded so she stopped leaning on me. She was about to click something I gently grabbed her wrist and stood up from my desk.

"Hoagie?" She asked me with a small voice. We stood facing each other just looking into each other's eyes. I let go of her wrist and looked up at her hat. I took off her hat put it on the desk. Now I could see her warm brown eyes. She reached up with shaky hands and took my goggles off. She laid them down by her hat.

* * *

POV: Abby

With a shaky hand Anny reached up and took off Hoagie's goggles. She could now see his bright blue eyes that remind her of the nerdy little boy he use to be. Abby reached up touched his cheek. He smiled down at Abby and cupped her cheek.

Before Abby knew what was happening Hoagie and Abby kept getting closer and closer together. Without even realizing it, somehow we were in each other's arms and looking up at each other. We were so close to kissing.

"Hoagie! Abby!" We heard Nigel yell from down below. We both looked at our arms, then at each other, we let go of each other and Abby put her hat back on, while Hoagie put his goggles back on. I could tell that we were both still blushing.

Nigel came running up the stairs and gasping for breath. Hoagie went over to him and patted his back.

"What is it Nigel," Abby asked him. He caught his breath then stood straight up with a serious look on his face.

"I know where HE took Wally and Kuki," Nigel told us. Abby could feel her pulse racing. "And I think I also know how he brought that Kellie girl back to life." Now Abby could feel her whole face go pale. Hoagie must have noticed because he came and stood beside Abby.

"Follow me. I want to cover the plan for rescuing Kuki and Wally," Nigel told us. We nodded and followed him to the briefing room.

* * *

POV: Wally

I looked at the guy at standing in front of us. He was holding that girl in his arms, but she looked different. She looked almost see through and looked really sick. I could feel Kuki tighten her grip around my hand.

"Wally?" She asked the other guy. The guy looked just like me but had an ugly goatee. He gave her an evil smile. Kuki stepped closer to me.

"No Kuki. This is anti-Wally. The one who did this to us and to that girl," I told her. He chuckled at me but it wasn't a pleasant chuckle, it was more like you're an idiot kind of thing.

"Why did you do this," Kuki asked him. He looked over at her but it wasn't an evil look, it more like lust.

* * *

_Back at the tree house-_

POV: Nigel

"So wait a minute," Abby told me. I nodded at her. "So you're saying that anti-Wally is just as in love with Kuki as the real Wally is?"

"Yes. That is why he brought that Kellie girl back to life. So he could get rid of Wally and get Kuki at the same time," I told them.

"But how in the world did anti-Wally bring someone back to life?" Hoagie asked. I bowed my head with sadness.

"He had to sacrifice anti-Kuki, anti-Abby, anti-Nigel, and anti-Hoagie, to bring that girl to life," I told them. They both looked at me with sadness in their eyes. Abby lowered her hat over her eyes and Hoagie looked over at her with worry.

"When you say sacrifice what do you mean? Do you mean like being killed?" Hoagie asked me. I nodded my head sadly not being able to look at him.

"So that's what happened with all the anti us," Abby stated. I nodded my head. "I was wondering what happened to them when we found out that they were taken. So it was him along, just like we suspected." I could hear the hate in her voice. Again I nodded my head.

"And the plan is to go through Wally's pool, rescue them both, and finally take anti-Wally into custody." Abby and Hoagie nodded their head in agreement.

"Were leaving in 3 minutes. Get the weapons you need and be sure that you are prepared for the worst," I told them. They both looked at me for a moment but then nodded. Hoagie stood beside me waiting for Abby to leave. When she did he turned to me.

"What's the worst that can happen?" He asked me. I could hear the worry in his voice. I grabbed his shoulder and sighed.

"The worst case is, is that we'll be too late," I told him while looking him in the eye.

* * *

POV: Kuki

We watched anti-Wally lay that girl down on the floor. He brought out a smile knife and cut his wrist. He put the blood into her mouth and stepped back. In a second the girl started to shake violently. Her whole body looked like it was in agony.

She looked over at us. But she didn't look evil, her eyes wasn't the color of blood. They were a green color and tears were in them. She reached out with a trembling hand but before she could say or do anything her body started to shake violently again.

She looked over at us again but her eyes were the color of blood again. She got up and went and stood next to anti-Wally. He placed a head on her head and smiled.

"Dear Kuki. You asked why I did this. Before I answer you let me ask you something. Does this place look like you've been here before?" I could feel my body turn cold with fear. He smiled evilly at me. I grabbed hold off Wally's arm and held tightly to it.

"Well?" Anti-Wally asked again. I could feel my head nod. "I took this house from your dreams Kuki." He stated.

"H-how can you do that?" I asked. Wally looked at him with nothing but hate in his eyes. Anti-Wally patted the girl's shoulder.

"It was thanks to Kellie here I was able to do this. She crept into your dreams and took all your favorite dreams. I gave her that power," he told me. "Do you like it Kuki dear?" He asked. Again I found myself nodding my head again.

He took a step towards us and Wally took a step forward too. Anti-Wally turned to Kellie.

"Can you take care of that pest? Don't kill him; just make sure he stays out of the way." He told her. She nodded. I was holding onto Wally's arm one moment the next he was being pushed against the wall by that girl. He coughed up some blood but he kept his eyes open.

"Wally!" I cried out. I was about to run over to him when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned to see anti-Wally standing right behind me. He smiled at me, but it wasn't a thoughtful smile or even an evil one. It was one filled with lust or something close to it.

"I wouldn't bother Kellie right now dear," he told me. I tried to wiggle my wrist free but he just held it tighter. I could feel tears come to my eyes.

"Please! Let me go! I have to help Wally!" I cried out. Before I knew what was happening anti-Wally grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes. He looked me up and down and slowly his other arm grabbed me around my waist. "Please don't," I whispered with sadness. Before I could do anything his lips touched mine and I could feel one tear stream down my face.

'_My first kiss.'_

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasn't confusing to anyone but if it was your welcome to ask any questions that you may have. Thank you for reading my story. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad so many people liked the twist I put into the story. I was actually doing something random when I knew what the next chapter was going to be like. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Enough of me talking. On with the story!**

**Oh and I don't own any of the characters. Except for Kellie, she's my creation. Lol.**

**And like always reviews are welcomed! : )**

* * *

Ch. 6 The saved smile

POV: Abby

Nigel, Hoagie and Abby got onto our super bikes and rode to Wally's house. Through the whole trip Abby kept her hat over her eyes to hide the tears. Finally we made it to Wally's pool and pulled our bikes over. Abby wiped her eyes to clear the tears away from them.

Abby got all her weapons ready and walked over to the pool. Abby looked down at her reflection and still saw tears in her eyes. Hoagie came over and stood beside her. Abby looked up at Hoagie and tried to smile.

Without warning Hoagie gently gave Abby a hug, before he pulled away Abby could have sworn he kissed her cheek. Hoagie gave Abby his goofy grin and grabbed her hand. We looked down at our hand then back at each other. A light blush was both present on our cheeks.

"Ok. Are you guys ready?" Nigel asked us. We both dropped each other's hands and looked at him.

"Yes." We both told him at the same time. He looked at us and then walked to the edge of the pool. He looked down at his reflection then back at us.

"Ok. When were in that other world I want you to both be ready for the worst we could find. And don't worry the anti-teens are going to help us while were over there. I already contacted them and they know the whole story up to right now," he explained to us. We looked at each other and waited for one of us to say or do something.

"Okay guys lets go," Nigel told us. He jumped first. Hoagie jumped next and Abby went right after him. Abby swam through the water and went right through to other side.

Abby looked around to see that everything was brighter in the anti world then it was before. Hoagie and Nigel already climbed out of the pool. Abby swam over to the side and was about to get out when Hoagie held out his hand to help. Abby took his hand in hers and got out of the pool.

Nigel cranked his weapon and turned to us.

"I have the coordinates of where the anti-Wally is. I got it from anti-fanny last night. Come on," he told us. We followed Nigel through the ton until we came to an old cemetery. Abby looked around and gave Nigel a questioning look.

"Don't worry. This is the right spot anti-Fanny gave them to me herself," he told us. "Just look around for something that looks like a door"

Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel all split up to look for the door. We hadn't been looking for more than five minutes when Hoagie yelled.

"Hey! I think I found it!" We ran over to him to see that he had pushed fancy looking stone out of the way to find that stairs were under it. Nigel went first and turned on his flash light. Hoagie stepped on the first step and turned to Abby. He held out his hand to Abby.

She took his hand and stayed close to him through the almost pitch dark stair case. When we reached the bottom we came to a big room. Abby let go of Hoagie's and walked around it. I had dark blue walls with a ceiling painted red.

Hoagie came up beside Abby and poked her. He pointed in silence to Nigel that was walking towards the door on the other side of the room. Hoagie put a finger over his lips telling Abby to keep quiet. Abby nodded and followed Hoagie to the door.

* * *

POV: Wally

I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces as I watched the girl I love kiss another guy. I saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Kuki!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I struggled against the girl's strength. My head was throbbing from being hit against the wall so hard but my heart was in more pain than anything. I felt blood trickle down my chin, from where I bit my cheek.

"You're blood smells good," the girl told me in a low voice. She licked the blood from my chin and trialed it to my mouth. I turned my head back and forth but she just pressed my head against the wall.

She licked my lip then kissed me full on the mouth. I tried to keep my mouth shut but somehow she opened it. She licked the sore inside of my mouth, it stung so badly. She finally stopped kissing me and grabbed me by my hair and neck.

She forced me over so I was standing in front of anti-Wally. He was now holding Kuki's limp body in his arms. I glared at him and asked in a growl of a voice.

"What did you do to Kuki?" He smiled at me and motioned for the Kellie girl to bring me up to his eye level. She tightened her hand in my hair and grabbed my shoulder tightly. Anti-Wally laid Kuki down on the floor and leaned in so he was just inches away from me.

"Wally do you know what you did to Kellie?" I just looked at him and didn't say anything. "Well? Do you?"

"What did I do," I asked. His smile grew even wider. He leaned in even closer, I could feel his breathing right in on my ear.

"You killed her and her family," he whispered. I could feel all the color leave my face.

"Y-you're lying," I whispered. I could feel Kellie's grasp on my hair become tighter right after I said that. Anti-Wally leaned back out so he was looking me in the eyes again.

"Are you sure about that?" His face became serious looking. "Think back Wally. On that night. Think about what made you run into that tree, to kill your mother and little Joey not even thirteen yet, right?" I could feel tears come to my eyes, as I remembered clearly of what happened that night.

_Flash back-_

"_Wally dear be careful. That sign says sharp turn up ahead," my mom told me. _

"_I saw it mom. Don't worry I'll be careful," I smiled at her. She reached over and patted my hand. _

"_EWWWW! Mommy touched your hand," Joey screamed from the back seat. He giggled right after he said. Mom looked back at him and smiled. Next thing I knew a bright light was blinding me. I didn't know what else to do so I tried to weave out of the way so I could see. _

_A huge impact came out of nowhere to the front of the family van. We spun a few times, we were probably all screaming but my ears weren't working. Finally the car made a huge sound when it hit the tree. Then everything grew dark._

_The next morning I woke up in the hospital with my dad crying by my bed side. That's when I was told that mom, Joey and I was in a car crash. When I asked dad where they were, he reached out and grabbed me into a bear hug and told me they died._

After I was done remembering I looked back at anti-Wally with tears in my eyes. He chuckled at me and turned away. He went over to Kuki and picked up her limp body. He walked to the door without a word. I couldn't find my voice so I couldn't yell after him. Tears just kept falling from my eyes. He turned to look at me the he raised his eyes to Kellie.

"You are now welcome to kill him," he told her with a straight face. Kellie bowed to him which also made me bow to him. The door closed behind him with a huge bang.

Kellie threw me to the floor and looked down at me. I held her gaze but had to I had to look away. She knelled down, grabbed a chuck of my hair and made me look at her.

"Now that you know what you did. Do you think you deserve to live?" She asked me. I found myself shaking my head no. She let go of my hair but she punched me under my chin. My body flew through the air and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

I coughed up blood, I didn't know where it was coming from but I had to hold my arm around my ribs. She walked over to me and kicked me in the stomach. I was gasping for air. I watch her foot go back for a second time but stopped right before she hit me. I raised my throbbing head to find her blood red eyes were back to the green ones I saw earlier.

She looked down at me with true sadness in her eyes. Kellie brought her trembling hands to her face. Tears started over following, and she sank to her knees. She looked at me and more tears came to her eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to do t-this," she sobbed. Her crying echoed off the walls. I pushed myself up off the floor and slowly moved towards her. Her small body didn't look scary anymore. I grabbed her head and awkwardly gave her a one armed hug. She returned the hug. I could feel her tears on my chest but I rubbed her back.

"What happened to you? One moment you want to kill me, the next you're crying about it," I told her. She sniffed a few times then she answered me.

"His blood did that to me. I remember I died but he brought me back from the dead, he took me away from my mommy and daddy. He gave me some of his blood, but it wasn't me. It was like all the hate I felt towards you was the only thing that kept me going," she told me. I still felt her tear on my chest. "I didn't want to hurt you or that girl. I really didn't!" She cried out.

I rubbed her back some more. Suddenly I felt so sorry for what I did to this innocent little girl, crying in my arms. I kissed her forehead and put my forehead against hers. I looked into her green eyes and saw that she was in great pain.

"I forgive you," I told her. More tears started coming from her eyes. After she stopped crying I asked her something I've been wondering for a while.

"So are you alive right now? Or you a ghost?" I asked her. She giggled at my question but it disappeared and turned into a serious face.

"Anti-Wally told me that I was human again. And that the only reason he gave me his blood was so that he could control. But yes, I am alive, alive as anyone else," she told me. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"What are you sad about? You're alive you should be happy," I told her. She tried to give me a smile but she was hiding something behind it.

"I don't have my mommy or daddy anymore though. Who can I turn to," she asked me. I found myself forming an idea.

"Kuki and I can watch after you," I told her. She looked at me and saw a smile come across her face. That's when I remembered Kuki.

"Hell! I have to save Kuki!" I yelled. I tried to get up but I slid back down to the floor because of the pain. Kellie grabbed my shoulder and helped me up. She put my left arm over her shoulder and we walked to the stairs together.

"Thanks. How old are you anyways?" I asked her. We started walking up the stairs and I put more weight on her.

"I'm twelve," she told me. She didn't complain while we walked up the stairs. Finally we made it the top and found anti-Wally looking at Kuki through a bar caged. Kuki was now awake but she was tied and had tap over her mouth.

Anti-Wally turned to look at us. He looked at me and then to Kellie. I stop leaning on her and stand tall.

"Kellie. Go help Kuki I have this guy," I told her. She nodded her head and went to help Kuki.

* * *

POV: Kuki

Kellie came over to me. But her eyes looked green instead of blood red. She opened the cage and pulled me out. I tried to speak but the tape made it sound like nothing.

"Don't worry Kuki. I'm here to help you," she told me. For some reason I trusted hr. She untied me and got the tape off my mouth.

"Ouch! That hurt," I yelled. Kellie and I sat there by the side lines waiting to see if we could help. Wally and anti-Wally stood towards each other, glaring at one another.

* * *

POV: Nigel

We came to another room but we heard Kuki's scream from this way. We got our weapons ready and ran up the stairs we found Wally and anti-Wally facing off, Kuki and that Kellie girl sitting off to the side. No one seemed to notice us, so we got our weapons ready and jumped into the scene.

"Anti-Wally! We're finally taking you in!" I yelled. We faced our weapons on anti-Wally but he just started laughing. He reached into his capes inside pocket and brought out a small bottle. He raised it up above his head and stopped laughing.

"What's that?" Wally asked him. An evil smile creped across his face.

"This is the only thing that is keeping Kellie alive," he told us. We all looked to see that Kellie to see that all the color in her face was gone.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was ok. Thank you again for reading my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long for me to up-date but I had to study for my finals and a whole a lot of other stuff happened recently, sorry enough of me talking about me. Thanks for all who has read and reviewed my story. I hope you all like this chapter as well. And like always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Ch. 7 Flirty smile

POV: Wally

Anti-me was standing in the middle of the room with a small bottle.

"How in the hell can that be the only thing keeping her alive", I asked him. He looked at me then to Kellie. Anti-me had a dead serious look on his face, he walked over to Kuki. She sat there looking like a deer in head lights.

"It's her soul", he told us. In what seemed like a second he grabbed Kuki around her waist and headed for the exit.

"Hey! Come back here", I yelled. Anti-me faced us and raised the small bottle above his hand. His hand was muffling Kuki's screams.

"If any of you follow us. I will smash this bottle and kill Kellie", his voice was ice cold. "It's your choice. Am I bluffing? Am I not? It's all your choice." I couldn't take the chance that he could serious. So I lowered my head in defeat.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I could hear the cockiness in anti-me's voice. He opened the door and dashed down the stairs. I could hear Kuki's muffled cries and his laugh echo through the room.

I sank to my knees and punched the floor. My hands were already sore and bleeding but that pain couldn't even compare to the pain in my heart. I stopped punching the floor and let the sweat and tears slide down my face.

I felt someone tap me lightly on the shoulder. I looked up and saw Abby looking sown at me with the same sadness in her eyes. I dropped my gaze back to floor. I made creaks in it and blood was smeared on it.

My hands that laid flat on the floor curled into fists. I pushed myself off the floor and walked slowly over to Kellie who hadn't moved an inch from where she was sitting.

* * *

POV: Kellie

I looked up at Wally with tears in my eyes. He looked down at me with a blank face, like he didn't know what to say or do. Before I could say I was sorry, Wally did something that surprised me.

He crashed to his knees and pulled me into a hug. His whole body shook while he held me. It took me a second to understand what just happened but when I did I held him back. I had no idea why he was crying but I could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"I'm so sorry! I hurt Kuki and you! It's my entire fault that you died! I'm so sorry!" I could hear the sadness and the pain in his voice. My head only came to his chest but I tried my best to hold him tighter.

I didn't know how to response to what he just said. I could feel all the resentment and hate I felt towards this man crying in my arms melt away. His tears wouldn't stop, he just kept holding me. His friends came over and stood close to him.

Soon his body gave out and all his weight was out on me. I tried my best to stop him from falling, but he was to heavy. His friend with no hair came over and laid Wally's body down on the floor. The guy with no hair took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with the back of sleeve. I could see that behind his sun glasses that was hiding teary eyes.

He placed his glasses back on his face and brought out a cell phone. He walked out of the room and came back with a blanket. He covered Wally up and left the room again.

The girl with the dark hair turned the brim of the hat down and turned away. The guy with the brown cap turned to her, love and worry was written all over his face. He walked over to her and put an arm over the girl's shoulder.

She looked up at him; one single tear went down her face. The guy brushed the tear away and held her in his arms. She rested her head in shoulder. I looked back at Wally and just realized that he didn't have a shirt on. I could feel my cheeks get hot.

'_My face was touching his abs! Oh my gosh!'_ I could feel my cheeks become even hotter. I looked down at Wally again. His face looked so peaceful looking. Before I knew what I was doing, I sat down beside head and laid it on my lap.

I brushed his hair out of his face and smiled down at him. The guy with no hair came back in the room.

"Okay team. Let's get Wally and Kellie back to the tree house", he told. The guy had a British accent and held his head high.

'_He must be the leader.'_ The girl with the red hat stepped forward.

"How can we just leave? What about Kuki and that bastard", the hate could be heard in her voice. The guy that was holding her earlier came and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Her body went back to a relaxed posture and looked the British guy, waiting for an answer.

"There's nothing else we can do here Abby. I called moon base and their already searching for them", he told Abby as calmly as possible. Abby nodded her head and looked down at Wally and me. She gave me a smile, I returned one.

The two guys picked up Wally and took him to the ship that the British guy went back and got from his world. Abby gave me her hand to help me up. I was thankful for her help. As we walked through this weird house I decided to start a conversation with Abby.

"So what are all you're names", I smiled up at her. She looked down at me and smiled back.

"Nigel is the guy with no hair. He is our leader and a really nice guy. Hoagie", Abby stopped talking and sighed. I could see a light blush appear on her face. "Hoagie is the guy with the cute face and brown hair. And I'm Abby."

"Abby you have a crush on Hoagie don't you", I asked. Her face turned a brighter red and she turned to me grabbed me by my shoulders.

"How did you know? Is it that obvious?" She questioned me. I could feel myself become a little scared.

"I thought you two were already dating", I whispered. She let go of my shoulders and kept walking. I walked beside her and noticed that she looked a little sad.

"In all honesty, I really wish we were dating", She whispered. I smiled up at her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at me.

"Don't worry I'm sure you two will get together soon", I smiled up at her. I let go of her shoulder and realized that we made it to the ship. We walked into the ship; it looked a lot bigger on the inside.

I looked around looking for Wally; I didn't see him so I tapped Nigel on the shoulder. He looked down at me.

"Where's Wally?"

"He's in the back." He pointed to the door in the back of the ship. He knelt down so that he was on my eye level. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Can you take of him? He seems to trust you." I smiled at him and nodded.

I walked to the door and pushed it open. In there I found Wally sleeping peacefully. I walked in and closed the door. There was a night light plugged in that gave the room a nice calm feeling. I sat down on the bed.

* * *

POV: Nigel

"Nigel, how in the world can we trust that girl", Hoagie asked me. Abby turned around in her seat to look at me. Hoagie probably would have to but he was busy driving.

"I trust her because I can see Kuki's eyes in hers." With that one simple statement Abby nodded her head.

"That's true. And you don't meet many people like that", Hoagie said. I nodded my head and went back to thinking.

'_Hopefully she won't fall in love with him.'_

* * *

POV: Kellie

I reached up and brushed hair out of face. His calm breathing made me want to fall asleep. I reached up and noticed his left hand was lying against his head. He was facing the wall so I had to get better look. Just as I thought, the cut I gave him on his wrist left a scar.

That's when I noticed that hands were all wrapped up in gaze. Blood was already starting to soak through the gaze. His hands started twitching and moving. And his breathing was coming out in gasps. I brushed my hand through his hair trying to calm him.

_Wally's dream-_

_I was walking through a hallway with Kuki. I was kept looking at her and smiling like an idiot. She giggled her cute little giggle. I looked away feeling a blush come to my face, when I looked back over at her she was gone. _

_I looked all around and couldn't find her. I started to panic, I wanted to yell but I couldn't find my voice. I started running around looking for someone anyone. Finally I saw a shadow and I looked to find Anti-me smiling at me._

_He walked over to me, stopping right in front of me. He raised his arm and Kuki came out of nowhere and hugged him. He bent down and kissed her and she put her arms around his neck. I reached out to grabbed Kuki and run but they disappeared._

"_You didn't protect me." I heard Kuki behind me. I turned towards her voice to come face to face with her. But this wasn't the Kuki I knew. Tears were streaming down her face and she wasn't looking at. _

"_Kuki…I", before I could say anything, my voice got caught in my voice. She looked up at me but she turned into anti-me. _

_He reached out a hand grabbed me around the neck. He raised me above the ground. I could feel the pain as if it was really happening._

"_Don't worry Wally. I'll take care of Kuki." Anti-me started laughing at me. He let go of my neck and it felt like I was falling. And finally I found my voice and I gave out a loud scream._

I reached up with both hands to realize I was in my bed soaked in sweat. I raked my hand through my hair.

"Are you okay Wally?" I turned to the spot beside my bed to find Kellie. She was smiling at me. She got up and sat down on my bed.

* * *

POV: Kuki

I woke up and saw that I was lying on a bed. I was in a bright room with orange walls. I stood up, wobbly; I had to sit back down I was to dizzy. I heard someone was opening the door so I laid back down and pretended to be asleep.

This person came in and sat down on the bed. The person patted my head gently and kissed my forehead.

"My Kuki, you look awfully beautiful." It was Wally's voice but I knew it was anti-Wally. Then next thing that happened really made me want to cry.

Anti-Wally bent down to where I could feel his breathe on my face. He kissed my cheek and then kissed my lips. After that I could feel his breath on my ear.

"You know something Kuki. I really truly hate you." He got off the bed and walked to the door. I heard the door open but before he left he told me something.

"You're nothing but a piece in my game of chess." After I heard the door close, tears started to fall from my eyes. I laid there just crying and one thing kept going through my head.

'_This is one twisted game of chess.'_

* * *

POV: Wally

Kellie kept moving closer to me. I didn't know what was happening so I just sat there. She reached out and brushed some hair out of my face. She touched my face with both of her hands. Her face neared mine but I didn't know what to do.

"Sorry Wally." Was all she said before she pressed her lips to mine. I could tell why she said she was sorry because for some reason I couldn't let her go. I didn't know what it was but I needed her. More then I have ever needed Kuki.

_'Do I love Kuki or Kellie?'_

* * *

**This chapter was a bit harder for me to write for some reason. I hoped you liked it. And I'll try to up-date soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I was hoping that the last chapter would make people think. I'm hoping this chapter will be a success too. :) **

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my story. And please don't hate me for this chapter.**

**-Hides behind nearest rock-**

**And like always reviews are welcomed.**

Ch. 8 Confused Smile

POV: Wally

As Kellie kissed me, she slowly put her arms around my neck. And I felt my arms enclose around with waist, pulling her closer to me. We stayed like that for I don't know how long. When I tried to pull away Kellie only tightened her arms around my neck.

I finally was able to push her away. I looked down at her, shock was probably written all over my face. She looked up at me but pain was written all over hers. I got off my bed and started pacing my room. Kellie sat on my bed not even looking at me.

I walked to the other side of the bed and put my right hand on her cheek. She looked up at me; a deep blush was present on her cheeks. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kellie lowered her head and started to play with her short brown hair. She mumbled something under her breath but I couldn't understand her. I sat down beside her. "What was that?"

Her gaze met mine. Out of nowhere she leaped into my lap and looped her arms around my neck. Kellie sobbed into my shoulder. I patted her back trying to calm her down. She let go of my neck and looked at me. She stood up and walked to the door. I followed her, waiting for her to say something.

"You have to ask why I kissed you." Her voice was so sad and small.

"Yes?" I was confused. I didn't know where she was going with this. Kellie's head shot up. She looked up at me, tears were flowing over her cheeks but she looked ticked. She brought her hand back and slapped me. I rubbed where she slapped me and looked down at her. She turned away from me and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Kellie!" I ran out to the hallway and was about to follow her when Nigel grabbed my shoulder.

"Come with me Wally." His voice was ice cold. He turned away and started walking to his room. I looked back over my shoulder where Kellie went running. I looked but to Nigel, I decided to follow him.

'_Please be ok Kellie.'_

As Nigel and I walked to his room no words were spoken. The echo of our shoes was the only thing that could be heard. Nigel opened his bedroom door and held it open for me. I could feel his angry glare through his sun glasses.

I walked into his room and what happened surprised me. He slammed his door and through his glasses to the side. He came up to me and grabbed me by my white t-shirt. He ran and pushed me against the nearest wall.

POV: Nigel

I watched as Wally got the breath get knocked out of him. I lifted him up, so he was standing tall and punched him across the face. His body tumbled to the floor. Blood was on his lips but I couldn't hold back my anger.

I picked him up again by his shirt and punched him again. I held onto his shirt so he wouldn't fall to the floor. I was about to punch him again when I brought my hand Wally caught it and pushed me away. I stumbled backwards.

"What the hell was that for?" I ran and punched him in the stomach. Wally crashed to the floor, holding his stomach. My bed room door crashed open, Hoagie and Abby came running in. I was about to kick Wally in the stomach.

Hoagie came and held me back though. Abby went over to Wally to make sure he was ok. Wally locked eyes with me with confusion in his eyes. I pulled far enough away from Hoagie that I kicked him in the jaw.

"Nigel! What the hell are you doing?" Abby yelled and stood in front of Wally's bloody body. I looked down at Wally; again his eyes got locked with mine. I saw him mouth the word why. Finally I snapped!

"You ass hole! I saw you kissing Kellie! Kuki hasn't even been gone for a whole day and you're already kissing another girl!" I could feel tears come to my eyes. "You don't know how lucky you are to have a girl like Kuki! That's why I can't stand how freaking stupid you are! I would kill to have Kuki love me!"

Wally's eyes grew wide and I could feel one tear fall down my face. The whole room grew silent. I felt Hoagie loosen his grip so I jerked my arms away from his grasp. I walked over to Wally, but Abby stood in front of him, warning me not to get any closer with her brown eyes.

I looked down at Wally's shocked face.

"I gave up on Kuki. Because I thought you honestly loved her. I guess I was wrong about that. But other than that you're also hurting Kellie. You're just to thick for your own good Wally. Sure you lost your mom and little brother but it doesn't give you any right to hurt Kuki or Kellie."

I turned away from Wally's gaze and walked to my door. Without turning around I said something to everyone in the room.

"I'm going for a walk." I stepped into the hallway to see Kellie. She was hugging her knees to her chest and was looking out the window. I sighed and kneeled down beside her. She looked at me out of the corner of her and went back to staring out the window.

I stood up and gently grabbed her arm. She looked up at me, her green eyes shined with tears that she was holding back. I pulled her up and started to pull her away from the door.

"W-where are we going?" Her voice was sounded do small and fragile. I looked down at her to see that she was looking up at me. I lowered my grasp on her arm to her wrist.

"Were taking a walk, I need to tell you something", I told her. I looked down at her from the corner of my eye to see that she nodded her head; she held the hand that I wasn't holding closer to her chest.

'_I hope I know what I'm doing.'_

POV: Abby

Abby and Hoagie helped Wally to his room. He laid down on his bed and turned away from us.

"Can you guys leave me alone? Please." His voice was a bit shaky and it sounded like he was holding back tears. We walked out of his room without a word and headed to Hoagie's room to see if the moon base found anything yet.

"How could Wally not know that Nigel loves Kuki?" Abby asked Hoagie. He shrugged his shoulders. It was quiet for the rest of the way to Hoagie's room. When we made it to his room he held the door open for Abby.

"Thank you," Abby told him. I could feel a light blush appear on Abby's face. She looked up to see that Hoagie was blushing as well. Abby reached the stairs to the upper part of Hoagie's room first when Abby was about to climb the latter she felt someone grab her hand.

Hoagie looked down at Abby, his face was all red.

"How could a girl not tell when a guy likes her?" Abby felt her cheeks become warm. Abby lowered her hat, trying to hide it.

"What are you talking about Hoagie?" Abby still didn't look at him. Before Hoagie could answer Abby she remembered what they came in his room for. Abby started climbing the latter and Hoagie was right behind her. When we made it to the second floor, Abby saw that there was a message on the computer screen.

SORRY I COULDN'T REACH YOU. But we haven't found Kuki or anti-Wally. We are still looking. We will contact you if we find anything.

Rachael

Hoagie and Abby sighed at the same time. Abby leaned against the wall and lowered the brim of her hat. Hoagie came and stood in front of Abby.

POV: Hoagie

Abby tried to hide her blush from me but I could still see it. I smiled lovingly down at. I took off my cap and goggles and gently took Abby's hat off. She looked up at me; her chocolate brown eyes looked into mine.

She reached up with a shaky hand and touched my cheek.

"What happened to the chubby cheek boy that Abby use to know?" She smiled up at me. I put my hand over hers and put it down to our sides. I let go of her hand and put both my hands on her cheeks.

She took a step towards me and I took a step towards her. Slowly my hands on her cheeks went to her waist and her arms went around my neck. We smiled at each other and filled the gap between us.

"The little boy you knew turned into the man that loves you," I told her with love. I kissed her forehead and laid my forehead against hers.

"I love you too." I tightened my grip around her waist and kissed her. Her arms pulled me closer if that was possible. We stopped kissing each other but we out our foreheads together, smiling like idiots.

"So are we together," Abby asked me. Instead of answering her I gave her a light kiss on the lips. She started blushing and she laughed. "I guess that's a yes." We stood there just holding each other.

'_Who knew in all this bad stuff, that I could be so happy.'_

POV: Kellie

It was almost sunset and it was getting kind of cool so Nigel grabbed a coat for him and me. I walked beside him with my hands in my pockets. We walked away from the tree house towards the sunset. As we were walking we came to a block filled with people.

I was afraid of getting separated so I grabbed a hold of hand. For some reason I felt safe with this man. He looked down at me and patted my head. People were coming out of nowhere, I felt scared for some reason.

Nigel must have saw how scared I was because he picked me up and put me on his back. I could feel myself become embarrassed. I put my arms around his neck, afraid I would fall off.

"Is that better Kellie," he asked me. I nodded my head into the back of his neck. I looked up from his neck and saw a small smile on his face. I found myself smiling as well.

As he was walking we neared a gate entrance. He stopped right in front of the entrance and looked up at it, I did as well.

**Oak Park** was what the entrance said. The words were made from metal and were intertwined within the entrance. As he walked under the entrance I heard him sigh. I wanted to ask what was wrong but the beauty of park made me lose my voice.

Kids younger than me were playing tag a little farther away from us. The flowers were releasing their aroma and I breathed in the smell. The trees looked like they were dancing in the wind. The rays from the setting sun hit the leaves on the trees just perfectly that it made me feel like I was in another world.

Nigel sat me down on a bench and sat down beside me. He sighed and leaned against the bench. He stretched out his arms on the back part of the bench. I leaned my head back and looked at the leaves above me.

He left his arms of the back and leaned forward. He took his glass off and rubbed his eyes. He placed his glasses in his coat pocket and leaned against the bench again. He bent his head backwards and just looked at the sky for a while. I did the same as him but looked out of the corner of my eye to watch him.

He chuckled and brought his head up. Without looking at me he told me something.

"You know something. This was the first place I ever met Kuki." I could see a pained look appear on his face.

"Really?" I asked him. I didn't want him to become any sadder then he already was so I had to keep him talking. A slight smile came to his face.

"Yeah, this park brings back good memories."

_Flash back-_

"_Hi. Why are you crying behind this tree," asked a girl with short black pig tails. I looked up at her with tears rolling down my face. _

"_I-I'm not crying! I'm a boy! And boys don't cry!" I tried to get rid of the tears that were in my eyes. The girl bent down in front of me. Her pure white knee length dress was getting all dirty. "Don't do that! Your pretty dress is getting all dirty!" _

_She stood up and brushed off the dirt. She smiled down at me, even though her dress was all dirty that dim her smile at all. _

"_See no big deal. Now I'm Kuki. I'm five years old," she told me with a big smile. She held up a whole hand to show me how old she was. I just looked up at her. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "And how are you?"_

"_M-my name is Nigel and I'm six," I told her in a whisper. I could feel my cheeks become warm for some reason. She smiled down at me and held out her hand. _

"_Well Nigel. Would like to play with me?" I looked at her hand then to her. Her smile stayed present on her face the whole time. I found myself smiling back at her. I took her hand in mine and nodded my head. _

"She pulled me off my crying butt. We played that whole day away and we came back and played every day. Until we both made into the KND and then the TND. I think it was on that day, I realized I loved her." He was sitting beside me smiling but I could also see the pain in his eyes.

"If you love her, why don't you tell her? And get together with her?" I asked him. He looked at me and patted my head. He sighed and looked away from me.

"It's because her heart belongs to someone else. And if she truly is happy I don't mind if I am ever happy. Her happiness comes above all else for me."

'_So that's why he brought me out here. To tell me that not everyone can get the person they love.' _I nodded my head.

"I understand why you brought me out here," I told him. He patted my head and stood up. He kneeled down in front of me. I got onto his back and looped my arms around his neck again. The stars were starting to come out and the last of the sun's rays were already gone.

I could feel myself going in and out of sleep, before I fell completely asleep I told Nigel something.

"Nigel," I mumbled sleepily.

"Hm?" I heard him ask.

"You're happiness…-yawn- matters too." When I half asleep I woke up to someone putting me into a bed. I opened one eye half way to see Nigel. He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, Kellie." I smiled into my sleep.

POV: Kuki

I cried myself and when I woke back up I saw that I was dress in a short white summer dress, instead of my long green sleeved dress. I could feel myself blush.

'_Who undressed me?'_ I stopped wondering that and started wondering on how to get out of there.

I sat up and saw that I wasn't dizzy so I walked to the door. The door was unlocked so I pushed it open an inch and looked out.

The door led to a room with a huge window. No one was out there so I opened the door all the way and walked into the room. The floor was marble and was so clean I could see my reflection in it. The window went around the whole room. I walked over to it and pressed my hand against it.

The view was amazing, nothing but an endless star filled shy and trees all around on the forest floor. It went on for miles like that. I was to captivated by the beauty that I didn't notice someone enter the room.

"I wouldn't do that Kuki." I turned around in surprise. I saw Anti-Wally dressed in a black tux, with a top hat, and a cane. "It took me a while to get the window that clean and if you got it all dirty with your filthy hands, I might just get mad."

He walked slowly over to me, the click of his cane and my shallow breathing was the only noise in the room. He stood in front of me and gave me a creepy smile. I looked up at him with scared eyes. He walked so he was standing behind me.

He grabbed the wrist of my hand that was touching the giant window. He gently twirled me around, while holding on to my wrist. His grip was loose so it didn't hurt me when he did this. He let go of my wrist and so I wouldn't lose my balance I landed on to Anti-Wally's chest.

He looked down at me and gave an almost kind smile. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel a blush come to my cheeks.

'_Why in the world did my heart skip a beat?'_

Anti-Wally encircled me in his arms. I didn't know what to do so I stayed frozen in place with my hands to my sides. He gave me a kiss on the top of my head and laid his head on mine.

"Kuki, would you believe me if I told you that I want to learn to love you? I want to stop hating you and actually become good?" My body tensed up. His voice sounded sincere but I couldn't come to trust him. He gently grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

'_His eyes look so sad.'_ I shook my head trying to get rid of that thought. I looked away from his eyes and to the floor.

'_Maybe it was the trick of the lights.' _I looked back to his eyes but they looked the same. I wanted to reach up and make all the pain and sadness go away. But then Wally flashed through my mind.

Anti-Wally grabbed me into a hug. I looked up at him and saw real tears in his eyes. He kissed my forehead and looked me in the eyes.

"Please Kuki. Give me a chance." I could feel myself being torn in two, one wanting to run away from this man and the other to hold him close and never let him go.

'_What should I do?'_

**I have a feeling, that people will either love this chapter or completely hate. Haha. I like it though. I had to put a lot of emotion in it. I love how Nigel and Kellie have a sibling relationship. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that the story got a little confusing. Let me try to clear it up.**

**Wally doesn't know if he loves Kellie or Kuki.**

**Nigel loves Kuki, which will become clear why in the next or few chapters.**

**Kuki knows she loves Wally but she's starting to have feelings toward Anti-Wally.**

**Anti-Wally wants to love Kuki but he doesn't know how.**

**Kellie loves Wally and has a sibling relationship with Nigel. And Kellie is 12 years old. I hope that cleared up everything that was confusing. **

* * *

Ch. 9 Hidden Smile

POV: Kellie

I woke to someone lightly snoring. I looked around and saw that I was lying in Nigel's bed. I looked over on to the floor to see that Nigel was sleeping in a sleeping bag. I quietly giggled at his snoring and realized that I heard someone crying.

I quietly walked out of Nigel's room and followed the sound of crying. I walked by an open window and a gust of cool autumn air made a shiver go up and down my spine. I rubbed my arms, trying to warm myself up a little bit.

The crying grew a little bit louder. Finally making it to a balcony, I leaned against the wall and looked out. I saw a figure leaning against the railing. The moon was covered by a passing cloud so I didn't know who it was, but their sobs were heart breaking.

The moon rays peeked through the cloud. The first thing I saw was his blonde hair. It seemed to shine in the bale moon light. I wanted more than anything to go out there on the balcony with the man I loved and make all his tears vanish.

But the talk I had with Nigel today kept replaying in my mind.

'"_If you love her, why don't you tell her? And get together with her?" I asked him. He looked at me and patted my head. He sighed and looked away from me._

"_It's because her heart belongs to someone else. And if she truly is happy I don't mind if I am ever happy. Her happiness comes above all else for me."'_

I looked at Wally with tears in my eyes. I grabbed at where my heart is, there was a sharp pain there.

'_I can never have your heart, can I Wally?' _I could feel the tears about to spill over when I heard someone walk out onto the balcony. I looked to see Abby, and like always she had her red hat on. She was also in a fuzzy looking blue robe with white slippers. That was when I noticed that Wally was only wearing sweat pants, which hung loosely off his hips. It showed off his upper half quite well, I could feel my cheeks become every warm.

I was brought out of my foggy haze by Abby. She put her hands on the banister and looked up at the moon.

"You know the moon base is doing everything they can to find Kuki," Abby stated. Wally just nodded his head. Abby reached over and patted his bare shoulder. "You should go inside or at least put something on before you catch a cold." I could hear the kindness and worry in her voice. Wally shrugged her hand off and stood up tall. The light from the moon showed dried tears on his cheek.

"If their doing all they can," his voice was as low as a whisper. He threw his hand down on the railing. It made the whole thing shake. He turned to Abby real fast; she stood there with her arms crossed looking calm as can be.

"Then why haven't they found her yet?" He yelled. He looked down at Abby. His back was to me and Abby's face wasn't showing me anything of what kind of face he was making. She just stood there looking up at him with no fear in her eyes or posture.

"Are you done acting like a baby?" Was all she asked. Wally must have been taken back by her reaction because he just went back to the railing and leaned against it. Abby didn't join him this time, she just looked at him.

"So what if they did find her? Huh? What would you do then?" Her voice was cold and deep. He snorted and turned to her.

"What do you think? I would run to her and tell her I love her more than anything." His voice sounded so sure. I could feel my heart start to break. I was about to walk away when I heard Abby say something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Are you sure about that? What about Kellie? I see how you look at her and how you clung to her when you couldn't save Kuki from the anti-you. Was it because she reminds you of Kuki? Or is it because you're using her?" Abby's voice become as cold as ice. The moon hid behind some clouds and it made Abby look even scarier. Wally punched the railing again and faced her.

"It's not like that! I love…," He stopped himself before he could finish his sentence. I looked at him; even with his back to me I could tell he was losing his composer. Abby bowed her head and sighed.

"See Wally? You can't even say who you love can you?" She walked over to him and touched his shoulder. She looked him in the eyes with great fierceness. "Could you honestly look Kuki straight in the eyes right now and say you love her?" Wally looked down at Abby for some time, he finally looked away.

Abby took her hand away from his shoulder and sighed again. She walked away from him, before she left she turned to him one more time.

"Wally. You need to figure out who you love. If you don't then you're not being fair to Kuki or Kellie." Abby's voice didn't sound as cold anymore, and she had a sound of wisdom to her voice. She left the balcony and I turned back to Wally. He was leaning against the railing with his elbows on it.

I took this chance to escape without being noticed. As I made my way back to Nigel's room I couldn't help but smile. When I reached his room he must have heard me because he leaned up in his sleeping bag and rubbed his eyes.

"You okay Kellie?" He yawned and looked at me with both sleepiness and worry, but mostly sleepiness. I smiled at him and nodded my head. He got a sleepy smile in his face and collapsed back onto his pillow. "Then go back to sleep." I giggled at him. He was already a sleep when I laid back down in the bed. I looked at his digital clock beside his bed; it said it was 1:34 am. I yawned and laid back down.

I couldn't help but smile into my sleep again.

'_I'm going to make you fall for me Wally.' _

* * *

POV: Kuki

I woke up in a different room; this room was a lot bigger than the orange one I woke up in before. And it was a lot prettier. There were two large windows with baby blue curtains to my left. The sun shine shined right through, onto the soft looking white carpet.

I noticed that the bed was also a lot more comfortable. But the thing was though, was that I had no idea how I got in here. I leaned up and looked around.

"How did I get in here?" My voice sounded so loud in the room. It echoed off the white walls. I swung my legs over and sighed with relief. I was still wearing the same white sundress that I had on the night before. As I stepped onto the floor, the huge white double doors opened.

Anti-Wally stood there with just regular blue jeans with a plain white t-shirt on. But one thing that caught my eye or should I saw didn't was that he had gotten rid of that ugly goatee. I almost smiled at him; he looked a lot kinder without it. I stopped myself when I realized that he was the bad guy, even if he looked kinder.

As he crossed the room and stood in front of me, I turned away from him and crossed my arms.

"Now Kuki dear, don't be like that. I only came in to say good morning and to get you for breakfast," he told me. His voice was so soft and sweet sounding. I had to resist the urge to smile and walk with him to breakfast. I stood there with my back turned to him. When he realized that I wasn't moving he sighed and walked to the double doors.

"You're welcome to join me if you want to," he told me. I stood my ground and didn't even look at him. I heard him sigh again and shut the doors.

* * *

POV: Anti-Wally

As I walked away from her room I started to shake with anger. My knuckles became white from me squeezing my fist so hard.

"That little! How dare she act that why towards me! And after being so polite to her! Does she even know how badly I wanted to wring her neck?" I yelled. I walked into the white kitchen and yanked opened the fridge door.

I grabbed the carton of milk and slammed it on to the counter. I couldn't control my anger; I just wanted to make her love me! I leaned over the marble counter and tried to calm down. That's when I heard the swinging down to the kitchen open. I turned around fast to see Kuki peeking form behind the door.

I gave her my best smile and she just looked away. Very slowly she entered the kitchen with her arms behind her back. I looked at her and saw for the first time how beautiful she looked in the white sundress. It made her black hair shine.

"You look awfully beautiful in that dress," I told her. She glanced up at me then back to my tiled kitchen floor. I could she her cheeks getting red. I chuckled to myself.

'_She cute when she blushes.' _I looked at her while she looked at the floor. Then I remembered why we were in there in the first place.

"Are you hungry Kuki?" She shook her head no. I could feel my anger bubbling back up but it was stopped by the sound of her voice.

"I was wondering if we could go outside," her voice sounded like a bell almost. I found myself smiling. I walked over to her; she didn't push me away, she just didn't look up at me. Very slowly I reached for her hand; again she didn't look up at me she just let me take her hand in mine.

I gently lead her out the kitchen to her room. She finally looked up at me with a confused look on her face.

"Where are we doing here?" Her voice was sounded so innocent. I smiled down at her.

"It's kind of cold and I don't think you want to get a cold." She looked down at what she was wearing and nodded her head. She let go of my hand and pushed open her bedroom doors. "You should find warmer clothes in the closet." She nodded her head and closed the doors behind her.

* * *

POV: Nigel

I woke up and saw that it was 10 am. I got out of my sleeping bag, rolled it up, and put it under the bed. I looked at Kellie who was sleeping peacefully. She was lying on her back and her short brown hair was a mess. I smiled down at her and gently kissed her forehead.

I left my room and headed towards Hoagie's room. When I reached his room I notice that the door was already open. I reached the latter that led to the second floor to his bed room. As I climbed it I could hear Abby and Hoagie talking. As I neared the top they stopped talking, when I finally reached the top I could see why.

Hoagie and Abby were holding each other close and kissing each other. I got onto the floor and cleared my throat. They both stopped kissing and turned to me. A deep blush worked its way across both of their faces.

"So did the moon base contact us yet?" I avoid talking about what I just saw.

"No. Unfortunately they said they haven't found anything yet. On either side," Hoagie told me. I sighed and bowed my head in defeat.

I walked over to the latter and started climbing back down. I looked at Hoagie and Abby and chuckled.

"Go back to what you were doing." With that I left without a word. I walked out of his room and walked to my room. When I got there I didn't see Kellie.

"Hm. Must have gone out," I said. I grabbed my cell phone and decided to take another walk to the park.

* * *

POV: Wally

I was lying in bed completely broken. I didn't know what to think or do. So I laid there with my head between my arms. The sun couldn't even reach me. I had all the curtains drawn and my door was closed. I was about to start crying again when I heard my door open.

"Wally?" I heard Kellie's voice. I didn't turn to look at her. I heard her small footsteps cross the room to my bed. As she got closer I could feel my eyes fill up with tears. She sat down beside me, my back was to her but she didn't seem to care. I heard her sigh.

"Kellie, I'm not sure what to do," I told her in a whisper. She laid her hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder at her to see her gently smiling at me. I leaned up in bed but made sure not to make eye contact with her. I was about to say something when Kellie grabbed my hand and jumped off the bed.

"Wally lets go some place fun," she smiled. I looked at for the first time and saw she was grinning at her. I looked away from her and ran my hand through my hair. "Come on Wally. It can just be as friends." She started jumping which made my arm move with her. I sighed.

"Okay. Just give me a second to get ready," I told her. She squealed and ran to my door; she turned to me smiling brightly.

"I'll meet you in the front of the tree house!" Then she ran off to get ready. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were blood shot and it looked like I haven't slept in days. I out my hands to the side of the sink and leaned into it.

'_I'm so confused. What should I do?'_

* * *

**I hope that this chapter wasn't to boring. For some reason I found this chapter hard to write. Please review and tell me what you think because personally I think this chapter sucks. Lol. Anyways I try to up date by this weekend. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for who have read my story and reviewed. This chapter will mainly be focused on Wally, Kellie, Anti-Wally and Kuki, and how their all starting to feel towards one another. Please don't hate me for this chapter.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**And like always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Ch. 10 Blissful smile

POV: Kuki

I walked over to the two door closet and opened. I opened and I could feel my jaw drop. It was a huge walk in closet full of clothes of all kinds. I walked over to the sweaters and coats were and started looking.

"Hm. I wonder what I'm going to wear," I giggled. Right after I said that I shook my head and bit my bottom lip to keep me from smiling.

'_What are you thinking Kuki? You shouldn't be worried about what to wear but how to get out of here! That's why you even suggested going outside in the first place.' _I started looking at all the cute clothes and sighed. _'Well if I have to choose something to wear it might as well be cute.'_

* * *

POV: Anti-Wally

I waited patiently outside of Kuki's bedroom. After about five minutes I started to get annoyed though. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I was about to yell through the door when I heard it open. I pushed myself off the wall and waited for her to come out.

As she stepped out I could feel a light blush spread across my face.

"How do I look?" I could also see she was blushing. She was wearing a long tan coat; a long light colored pink shirt, black leggings, with matching pink boots, a scarf that wrapped lousy around her neck and a cute pink hat.

I smiled down at her and bowed to her. I gently took her right hand in mine and kissed it lightly. I smiled up at her.

"You look absolutely wonderful princess," I told her. Her face got a darker shade of red and she pulled her hand away from my grasp, and held it to her chest with a face that looked both embarrassed and pissed.

"You're smooth talking won't work on me!" She shouted at me. I sighed and stood up straight. I was trying not to lose my temper. She looked up at me with the same expression but then it turned to surprise when she saw what I was wearing.

"When did you have time to change into a jacket?" I looked down at my blue coat and gave her a cocky smile.

"Kuki dear you took so long to get dress, I had enough time to change and have some breakfast," I told her sweetly. Her eyes seemed to become a fire like color and she threw a punch into my shoulder. It barely hurt and she looked so serious, I couldn't hold back my laughter.

She looked up at me and gave me a serious look.

"What's so funny?" Even with her looking so serious her voice still sounded so sweet, that just made me laugh harder.

"You! You're just so funny Kuki!" I stopped laughing long enough to tell her. I had to hold my gut it started to hurt. In the middle of my laughing I heard someone else start to laugh as well. I looked over at Kuki. She was holding her hand over her mouth but I could still hear her laughter. It sounded close to a small bell. I stopped laughing and stood up. I walked over to her and held out my hand.

She stopped laughing and realizing that she just laughed with me, she started to blush. I chuckled at her and walked a little closer to her with my out stretched to her. She looked at my hand then to me. With hesitation she slowly reached for my hand. As soon as I felt the warmth of her hand in mine I started gently pull her to the front door.

"Where are we going?" She asked in a whisper. I looked back at her couldn't help but smile.

"I'm taking you to the most beautiful spot around," I told her.

* * *

POV: Kellie

I waited outside on the steps in front of the tree house. When I finally heard the door open with a squeak I jumped up and turned to see Wally. He was wearing a light black jacket with blue jeans. I smiled up at him and he just gave me a nod. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street.

"Where are you taking me?" I smiled up at him.

"There's a fair in town and I thought it would be fun to go there," I smiled up at him. I stopped pulling him and just walked beside with my hand still in his. He looked down at me and back up.

"Not to be rude but since we're going to a fair; didn't you get a little bit to dressed up?" I looked down at what I was wearing. A light purple jacket, a light purple dress and purple chucks, all of which I borrowed from Kuki's closet. All the clothes were a little bit to big but I thought it looked nice.

"I think I look nice," I told him in a whisper. He didn't look down at me but I could see an emotion flash on his face then leave in an instance.

"I didn't say you didn't look nice," he told me in with a monotone voice. I smiled blissfully and leaned into a little.

'_Why can't things just stay like this?'_ I was brought out of my thoughts by the smell of food. I opened my eyes and saw that we were at the entrance of the fair. I gasped and grinned at all the things around me. Wally and I walked up to the ticket booth.

A portly older looking man sat behind the glass booth. He had glasses on and wore a kind smile on his face.

"Ten tickets please," Wally told him. He let go of my hand and got out his billfold. The portly man got ten tickets and held them in his hands.

"That will be five dollars please," the man said. His voice didn't match his body. His voice was deep and sounded soothing. The portly man and Wally swapped the money and tickets. I grabbed Wally's hand and pulled him towards the caramel apple booth.

Wally stood beside and looked down at me. I smiled up at him and then looked back at the apples.

"Do you want one?" He asked. I looked up at him with a big smile on my face.

"Can I?" I must have surprised him by my response because he just looked at me for a few seconds, and then walked to the open window.

* * *

POV: Wally

I walked up to the apple cart and looked at all the different kind of apples. The girl behind the window had her long brown hair in a ponytail. I could see her eyes light up as soon as she saw me. She walked over to the window and gave me a friendly smile.

"Hello hon. What can I get for you?" Her voice had a slight southern accent but it wasn't that noticeable.

"How much is one caramel apple with nothing on it?" She looked at the paper with all the prices on it.

"That would be two dollars even," she told me. I reached into my back pocket and got my bill fold. I pulled out to bucks.

"I'll take one please," I told her. She took my money and put it into the cash register.

"It will take a few minutes hon. Why don't you go wait on that bench over there and my little brother will bring it out to you," she gave me a smile. I nodded and grabbed Kellie's hand. We walked over to the bench where the one girl pointed to and waited. Kellie looked over at me the down at her hands. I out my arms on the back of the bench and crossed my legs.

The awkward silence was broken by a boy around the age of twelve or thirteen walking over to us with a caramel apple on a stick. He had the same colored hair as his sister and the same friendly smile. As he walked closer I could see his smile get bigger.

"Who ordered the caramel apple," he asked. I pointed to Kellie and the boy handed her the apple. She smiled brightly at him and gently took the apple from him.

"Thank you so much!" A little blush crossed the boy's smiling face. He was about to turn and leave when he stopped and looked at Kellie.

"Hey my name is Seth. What's yours?" He asked Kellie. She took a lick of her apple and smiled at him.

"My name is Kellie," she told him with a caramel covered smile. His face got a lot redder and he started to scuffle his feet in the dirt.

"Hey Kellie?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. As I looked him I could tell what he was about to do.

'_I know that look anywhere. He wants to ask Kellie out.'_ I found myself almost smiling.

"Yes?" Kellie asked completely oblivious to what the Seth was going through.

"I um….I get off my job in about an hour. Would you um….mind coming back here so you know….we um...could ride the Ferris wheel together." He looked at me and gave me a serious face. "As long as it's okay with you sir." I nodded and gave him thumbs up. His smile seemed to grow a little more if that was possible.

I looked over at Kellie who was looking at Seth. She looked up at me then back at him. I leaned down close to her ear and whispered.

"Give him a chance he seems like a nice guy," I whispered. She looked at me and gave me a nod and a smile.

"I would love to Seth," she told him. I could tell from the look on his face he wanted to jump for joy and scream to the world that he was the luckiest person in the world.

'_Believe me kid I know that feeling.' _His sister yelled for him to come back.

"Alright I'm coming!" He raced off back to his work not before turning around and waving to us. "See you in an hour!" We both waved back at him. I looked down at Kellie and realized that she was looking at Seth. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Ferris wheel.

"Where are we going Wally?" She asked me. I looked down at her and saw that she already ate all her apple and the caramel was all over her face. I knelt down and with the back of my sleeve I cleaned her face.

"I'm going to ride the Ferris wheel with you. That way you won't get scared on it when I'm not there," I told. She smiled brightly at me and nodded her head.

* * *

POV: Kuki

Anti-Wally gently walked me through the forest. All the leaves were changing color and it was just a breath taking sight. I tried to seem like I wasn't enjoying it but I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. The sun was an hour away from setting so it just made the whole forest look even more beautiful.

I was to busy watching all the things around I didn't realize that Anti-Wally stopped. So I walked right into him.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him.

"Look Kuki. This is what I wanted to show you," his voice was so sweet sounding. I looked over his shoulder to see nothing but roses. I walked away from him and went to see them up closer. The colors of the leaves only made these roses look more beautiful.

They were a light orange almost peach color. And the fragrance they gave off almost smelled like an apple blossom tree. I reached for one but Anti-Wally stopped me.

"Don't do that Kuki dear. Even if these roses look beautiful their thorns hurt," he told me. He let go of my hand and walked over to a rose and touched its petals lightly. "Even the most beautiful rose in the world needs thorns or there would be nothing to protect it." I looked at him confused.

"Why does a rose need protection?" He turned to look at me and smiled. He gently plucked the rose he was touching from the bush and brought it over to me. His hand wasn't bleeding because he was really careful not to touch the thorns.

"The roses need protection from people because humans are jealous of their beauty. If roses didn't have thorns people would probably be killing them off so that they could be even more beautiful than the roses themselves." I held out the rose to me but I wasn't careful and a thorn got me.

I drew my finger back and held it close to my chest. I watched as Anti-Wally gently broke off all the thorns from the rose, his hands were bleeding but it didn't seem to bother him. I looked down at my finger and noticed the clouding had stopped.

"Even if the roses are jealous of your beauty," he told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He smiled at me and me the rose. I gently took it from him and smelled it.

"You don't have thorns to protect you. And the roses know your beauty doesn't even compare to theirs so they tried to get rid of you," his voice was so soothing. I blushed at his comment. I smelled the rose again and one question kept popping into my head.

"What is the name of these roses?" I asked.

"It's called the Autumn Rose. It is the only rose that blooms around this time," he told.

"What a beautiful name," I smiled. Anti-Wally walked over and put his hands around mine.

"Not nearly as beautiful as your name." I could feel my entire face get hot. I looked away from him. A gust of wind sent a shiver down my spine. He grabbed my hand and started to take me back to the house.

"It's getting cold. Let's get back to the house," he smiled back at me. I nodded and held the autumn rose close to me.

'_I miss you Wally.'_ I could feel one tear go down my cheek.

* * *

POV: Wally

As Kellie and I got on to Ferris wheel I could see how scared she was. As we got into our seat she sat real close to me and hugged my arm. I patted her head.

"It's okay. It's always scary the first time you ride it," I told her. She nodded her head up didn't let go of my arm. We stopped every few seconds so some other people could get on.

"How do you know this is my first time on it?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't this just seems like a day of first for you," I told her. Son we stopped right at the top and looked down at the ground. I looked down at Kellie and saw that she had her eyes closed tight. I gently shook her shoulder.

"Kellie look at how beautiful it is up here," I told her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at everything. A bright smile slowly appeared on her face. I patted her head and leaned back against the seat.

"You know this is the first time I have ever had actual fun?" I looked down at Kellie; she had a sad look on her face.

"Why is that?" I asked. By this time she let go of my arm and was looking at the ground below. She sighed and didn't speak above a whisper.

"My parents were really strict. They didn't let me go to a normal school, I couldn't make any friends, I always had to be perfecting all of my lessons," she told me. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

'_That's why we haven't had to deal with people asking why she alive.'_

"I didn't ever meet anybody else in my family. All that I had was my parents no one else. I could never leave the house unless I was with one of them. I couldn't talk unless spoken to. I always felt sad inside. I think that's one of the reasons why I'm so close to all four of you, Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, and you. I really want to save Kuki too. I want to meet everyone I can. I want to live!" By then tears were streaming down her face and she was crying into her hands. I scooted over and held her tightly. I rubbed her back and laid my head on top of hers.

"You know I will always be there for you, and so will everyone else. As soon as we save Kuki you can add her to your friendship list too," I told her. She stopped crying and looked up at me. She gave me a small smile.

"Thank you Wally," she mumbled. As soon as we got off the Ferris wheel I wiped her tears away and we still had twenty minutes to kill so we went on a few more rides. We went on a roller coaster with Kellie decided right away that she loved, and then went through the haunted house which was more funny then scary.

As we finished eating our cotton candy I saw that we had five minutes so I grabbed Kellie's hand and took her to the merry go round. I gave the guy running it our last two tickets. I picked her up and put her on a white horse and I stood next to her.

"What is this ride? Is like a roller coaster?" She asked excitedly. I shook my head.

"This ride is just where you go around in circles. Trust me it's fun," I told her. She nodded her head. As the ride started going I could tell that Kellie was a little disappointed but soon she started laughing and giggling. I could feel myself wanting to smile but I just couldn't. When we got off the ride I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was time to meet up with Seth.

I grabbed Kellie's hand and walked with her over to the apple cart. The Seth kid was standing beside the cart with his sister. He saw us and waved, Kellie and I waved back. Seth looked at Kellie and grinned.

"Okay kid, don't hurt Kellie. I mean it," I told with a serious expression. He gave me a look that told me I put the scare in him. I gave him a pat on the head. "And have fun." He smiled at me. He looked at Kellie and gave her his best smile.

"Come Kellie! Let's have some fun!" He cheered. Kellie giggled, they walked off together smiling. I looked over at his sister who was also watching them leave.

"You know Seth is every fond of that sister of ours," she smiled. I didn't correct her I just nodded my head. I heard her sigh; I looked over and say that she was rubbing her head. "Hey I'm not trying to be mean or rude but are you the guy at school that lost his mom and little brother?"

"Yes. And don't worry you're not being rude," I told her.

"I know you probably don't know this but I'm your neighbor," she told me. I gave her a confused look. "I mean at the tree house. I'm your guys' neighbor on the right side. And I just wanted to ask you something."

'_Oh no! Is she going to ask me out?'_

"You know the bold British guy? Is he single?" I looked over at her to see that her tan cheeks had a blush on them.

"Yes he's single and I know where you can find him right now," I told in a matter of fact way. She turned to me with a great bug smile.

"Really! Where?" She asked me. I could see how excited she was. I chuckled at her.

"Before I tell you, can we introduce ourselves to each other first," I held out my hand to her. "Hello. My name is Wally and you are?" She smiled at me and shook my hand.

"My name is Holly. It's nice to meet you Wally." She told me with a big smile.

"Likewise," I almost smiled again. I told her that if she headed for Oak Park she could find Nigel on one of the benches. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Wally! So Nigel is his name. I like it," she smiled. She was about to leave when she remembered Seth. "Man! What am I suppose to do about Seth!"

"I can walk him home. Don't worry about it," I told her. She gave me a big hug and rushed off.

"Thanks Wally! I owe you big time!" She screamed. People stopped to stare at me but I just ignored them and walked over to the Ferris wheel.

* * *

POV: Kellie

As Seth and I reached the top of the Ferris wheel I looked over saw how beautiful everything was.

"Wow! Isn't it beautiful?" I asked him.

"It sure is," he told me. I looked over at him and noticed he wasn't looking at the scenery but at me. He had a gentle smile on his face. He reached over and put his hand on top of mine, I could feel a blush come to my face. I looked up at him and noticed that he was getting closer to me. I closed my eyes and leaned in a little bit more.

I felt his lips touch mine and it felt like fireworks were going off. We stopped kissing and smiled at each other. It wasn't a long kiss but it was a sweet innocent one.

"So….um….are we…you… know together?" Seth asked me. I nodded and gave him a hug. When it was our turn to get off I saw Wally at the bottom waiting for us.

"Hey. Did you guys have fun?" He asked us. I reached over for Seth's hand and smiled. He patted my head and punched Seth lightly in the shoulder. "Oh Seth. I'm walking you home. You're sister had some other stuff to do." Seth nodded and we walked hand in hand.

* * *

POV: Nigel

As I was sitting in the same spot like always, I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to find a really pretty girl with brown hair sitting next to me. I sat up and looked over at her.

She looked over at me as well and gave me a smile. I could feel my heart skip a beat. She held out her hand.

"Hello my name is Holly and you are?" I reached out my hand and as soon as our hands touched I could feel the corner of my lips pull up.

"Hello Holly. My name is Nigel," I smiled.

* * *

**I hoped that this chapter was okay. Because me personally this has to be one of my favorite chapters. And I'll try to update soon. Promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to update. But it took me a while to decide what should happen in this chapter. Well I hope you like what I decided. And I'm dedicating this chapter to my Uncle Tom, who died of cancer a few weeks ago.**

**And like always reviews are welcomed! :)**

**I do not own the kids next door.**

* * *

Ch. 11 Sweet smile

POV: Kellie

Wally walked in front of us with his hands in his pockets. I smiled at him and looked at Seth with the same smile. He looked over at me and a blush appeared on his face. The walk home was pretty much nothing but silence. When we finally made it to Seth's house, which was right beside the tree house.

All three of us walked up to the porch. The porch light was on and seemed to make the sidewalk glow. Seth walked up his stairs and pulled me along with him.

"I guess this is good night, r-right?" Seth asked me with a blush. I smiled at him and nodded my head. Before he could get a word in I leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Good night Seth," I told him with a smile.

* * *

POV: Wally

I looked away from the two love birds just before Kellie gave Seth a good night kiss.

"Good night Seth," Kellie told him cheerfully. She skipped down the porch stairs and beamed up at me. I nodded at her and started walking towards the tree house. I looked back at the kid once and saw that he had the same stupid love struck look I had when I was his age when Kuki walked into a room.

'_Kuki...'_ I hung my head a little at the thought of her. Kellie must have noticed because after we got into the tree house she grabbed my hand and looked up at me with worry.

"Wally, are you okay?" She asked me. I looked down at her and I could have sworn I saw Kuki standing in front of me for a second. I could feel tears come to my eyes but I hid my eyes under my long blonde bangs and turned away from her.

"It's none of your business if I'm okay or not, alright?" I told her with a voice colder then ice.

"Wally..." I heard her mumble. Before I could saw anything or leave I felt her body crash into my back. I turned around to find Kellie with her unconscious. Her body went limp and was heading right for the hard floor. Thankfully I caught her just in time.

I held her bridal style and ran up the stairs to Abby's room.

"Abby!" I yelled. She met me in the hallway with a worried look on her face. She was already in her pajamas and her long hair was out of her braid and wet.

* * *

POV: Abby

Abby just got out of a shower and she was reading one of her favorite books, when out of nowhere Wally screamed her name. Abby ran out of her room to find Wally carrying an unconscious Kellie in his arms. Abby took the girl from his arms and rushed to the hospital wing of the tree house,

"Wally what happened?" I asked him as we walked to the hospital.

"I don't know. All that I know is that one minute she was fine and the next she was like that," he told me in anger. When we finally made it to the hospital wing of the tree house Abby laid Kellie down in a bed and faced Wally.

"Now listen I'm trying to help you. And I don't want you talking to Abby in that tone of voice," Abby told him calmly. "Now Abby's going to get Hoagie and I want you watch over her until I get back, got it?" Wally nodded his head.

Abby ran out of the room and straight to Hoagie's room. His whole room was dark except for a little light on the third floor. Abby ran to the latter and climbed it, taking two steps at a time. When Abby finally made it to the second floor Abby saw Hoagie looking over some blue prints.

He had a serious look on his face and looked like he was getting angry.

'_He sure is cute when he's working hard.'_ Abby shook her head at the thought. It wasn't time for stuff like that. Abby ran over to him and grabbed his hand. Abby pulled him down the latter to the hallway.

"Abby what's going on?" Hoagie asked with worry.

"Something is wrong with Kellie," I told him. With that statement we both hurried up.

* * *

POV: Wally

A few minutes after Abby left, I went and pulled up a chair beside Kellie. Normally when someone was unconscious they look peaceful right? Well it wasn't with Kellie; in fact it looked like she was in pain. She kept wincing and tightening her fists. I gently grabbed one of her hands in both of mine and held it.

With one hand I held her hand and with the other I gently pushed some of her brown hair out of her face, and when that didn't seem to help her, a feeling shot through my whole body. I finally understood something.

I was worried about this girl in front of me. I was scared that I was going to lose her.

"Kellie…even though I don't love you like the way I love Kuki. I do love you. It's strange but it's like I love you like I did Joey. Like a little sister. Or something like that," I told her in embarrassment. I couldn't help but feel sad when my little brother's name pasted through my lips. I didn't have time to feel sad because Abby and Hoagie came running into the room.

"Wally has she changed at all?" Abby asked me as she came closer to Kellie.

"The only thing that changed is that now it looks like she's in pain," I told her. Abby went over to the other side of the bed and took Kellie's pulse. Abby's calm face turned into a worried one. Her eyes were hid under her red cap and she shook her head.

"Kellie's pulse is a little too high," Abby told us. At that moment Kellie's eyes opened and she shot up in bed. Her breathing was coming out in gasps and sweat was dripping off her face. Abby rubbed Kellie's back gently.

Hoagie came and stood beside my chair.

"Can one of you go get her a glass of water?" Abby asked us. Hoagie nodded his head. He went over to the sink a few feet away from Kellie's bed and put some water in a small paper cup. He brought it over and gave it to Abby.

"Okay. Here you go Kellie," Abby told her gently. Kellie's breathing evened out and she took the cup from Abby. In one big gulp she drank it all down. After a few seconds of Kellie gasping, she stopped sweating and gave the cup back to Abby.

"Kellie. What happened?" Abby asked. Kellie looked at her then to Hoagie and me.

"I know where Kuki is," Kellie told us in a whisper.

* * *

POV: Anti-Wally

As I guided Kuki back to the house, I kept a tight hold on her wrist. I didn't want her to get away. Half way to the house I felt a pain shot through my whole body. I had to lean against a tree so I wouldn't lose my balance.

"Anti-Wally! Are you okay?" Kuki asked me with worry. I looked at her and gave her a nod, even though I felt really light headed. I stood back up and started to take her towards the house. For some reason it felt like someone had just jumped into my mind or something like that.

"I'm fine Kuki. Just a little jumpy, that's all," I told her with a smile. She looked away from me and back to the rose she was holding. I frowned at her but didn't say anything. We finally made it back to the house and Kuki asked me if I had something she could put the rose in.

I took her over to the shelves of priceless antiques and gave her a see through vase. It wasn't any bigger than the rose and its body was very slim. She went to the kitchen and went over to the sink. She put some water into the vase and placed the rose in it.

She smiled at it and walked to her room. I followed in silence as she placed the rose on her night stand right beside her bed. She sat down on her bed and gave me a small smile.

"Isn't beautiful Anti-Wally?" She asked me. I couldn't answer her. I walked over to her and stood in front of her. She looked up at me with fear written all over her face.

"Anti-Wally?" I couldn't hold back anymore. I pushed her to the bed and held her wrists in place above her head. She had no love or happiness in her eyes. The only thing that was there was fear and terror. I put my mouth closer to hers and she shut her eyes as tears started to spill over.

I stopped myself right before I was about to kiss her and just looked at her. She looked so small and scared.

'_I can't do this to her. I don't want to hurt her. Is this what Wally feels whenever he looks at her? Is this how it feels to be in love?' _I could feel my whole soul and being; shake with both fear and happiness. I got off of her not before lightly kissing her on the forehead. She opened her eyes and gave me a questioning but thankful look.

I sat down beside her and put my face in my hands. For the first time ever I could feel myself cry. Tears started to spill over. Kuki sat up and just looked at me. She didn't make a sound or move closer to comfort me. She just sat there, while I cried my eyes out.

Finally after the rest of the tears stopped, I stood up and went to my room. I grabbed Kellie's bottle with her soul in it and walked back to Kuki's room.

Kuki was still sitting on her bed but was looking at the rose. When she saw me looking at her, she gave me a smile.

'_Even though what I was about to her she can still smile at me like that.' _I went over and sat down beside her.

"Kuki, you are to kind of a person," I told her. Before she could say anything I gently grabbed her hand and placed Kellie's soul in her hand. She looked at what I gave her and gave me a look.

"Anti-Wally, what is this?" She asked me.

"It's Kellie's soul," I stated in a matter of fact tone. Kuki's eyes widen and she looked back at the bottle I just gave to her.

"Why did you give me this?" She asked. I looked at her and could feel more tears appear in my eyes. I raised my arm and gently touched her cheek with my hand. A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Because you taught me how to love you, I don't really know how you did it but you did. And now I'm letting you go, with Kellie's soul. You are both free of me now," I told her sadly. I let my hand drop from her cheek and lay there limp on my lap.

Kuki gently put Kellie's soul on her night stand by the rose. She grabbed my hand and held it in hers. She gave me a smile.

"Anti-Wally why don't you come with me? After you serve your sentence I'm sure other people will accept you," she told me with hope in her voice. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips.

"Thank you Kuki. But I'm going to stay here. I don't deserve your kindness or anyone else's. So I'm going to stay here for the rest of my life. This will be my own personal prison," I told her sadly. I looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes. I wiped them away and stood up.

"Please don't cry for me Kuki. I don't deserve your tears," I told her. I reached over and gently put Kellie's soul bottle back into Kuki's hands. I put my hand over her eyes.

"Go to sleep Kuki. When you wake up I won't be there," I whispered. In a second her body went limp and fell back on to the bed.

"Good bye Kuki, for good," I told her sleeping form.

* * *

POV: Wally

I stood up from my chair and put my hands on Kellie's shoulders.

"Are you sure you know where Kuki is?" I asked. She nodded her head and looked at her.

"I'm positive because I saw through Anti-Wally's eyes. And I can feel my soul. It's near," she told me. I let go of her shoulders and looked at Abby and Hoagie. Abby knelt down beside Kellie and looked her in the eyes.

"Kellie, what did you see when you were a sleep?" She asked her gently. Kellie explained to us that she saw Anti-me taking Kuki through a forest. And that he had pinned her down to a bed. I could feel my whole body tense up. Then she told us he didn't do anything because he came to love her.

The next thing she saw was that he was giving her soul to Kuki. And anti-Wally told her that now they were both free of him because he was setting them free. At the end of her explaining what had happened Kellie was in tears.

"It's okay Kellie," Abby told her gently. Kellie cried into her shoulder as Abby held her.

"So Kellie, where is Kuki?" Hoagie asked her. Kellie looked up at him and gave him a small.

"Don't worry about her. Anti-Wally sent her to a place where Nigel's at. So don't worry she'll be home soon," she told us.

* * *

POV: Nigel

I waved good bye to Holly and went back to sit on the bench. My body relaxed against it and I closed my eyes. A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. I opened my eyes and looked up at the changing leafs above me.

'_I wonder if Kuki would smile to know that I got over her.' _I laughed at the thought. I stood up about to go home when I saw a flash of light behind me. I ran over to the tree where I thought I saw it. I looked around the rather large tree and saw a young woman with long black hair sleeping there.

I knelt down beside her and moved her hair out of her face.

"Kuki?" I gasped. I could see dried tear marks on her face. Kuki's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me. As soon as she saw me she hugged me tightly and cried into my shoulder. I was very slow to react to her, but slowly I put my arms around her and let her cry.

She stopped crying long enough to give me a bottle.

"Here Nigel this is Kellie's soul…please give it to her," Kuki choked out the last words before she pulled me into another hug and cried some more.

When she cried herself to sleep, I picked her up like a bride and carried her home.

* * *

POV: Wally

I was sitting in my room when Kellie came in. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room without a word. I was about to ask what was going on until she pulled to the front door right when someone on the other side was opening it.

I was dark outside but I could tell right away it was Nigel because the lights in the tree house reflected off his glasses. And I could see he was carrying something in his arms. As he stepped into the light, my breath got caught in my throat.

There in his arms was a sleeping Kuki. I walked over to Nigel and patted him on the shoulder. I looked down at Kuki and saw that she had been crying. As gently as I could I picked her up in my arms and headed towards her room.

As I walked up the stairs I passed Abby who nodded at me and Hoagie who gave me a smile. I nodded back to both of them.

* * *

POV: Hoagie

I watched as Wally carried Kuki into her room. I looked over at Abby and saw a real smile appear on her lips. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my room. All the lights were out so she couldn't see the blush appear on my face.

"Hoagie what in the he-…" Abby's voice was cut off by my lips. I don't know how long we kissed but when I had to stop kissing to get some air, Abby hit my over the head with her hat.

"Silly boy. If you wanted to kiss, you should have just told Abby," I heard her chuckle. With that she captured my lips with hers. After a few minutes of us kissing, I grabbed her hand and walked over to where the light switch was.

After the lights were turned on, I could see how badly she was blushing.

"So want to watch a movie?" I asked her with a toothy grin. Abby gave me a face but smiled.

"You'd better be thankful you're so cute or Abby would have to hit you," she joked. We went up to the third floor, put in a movie and sat down next to each other holding hands. I couldn't be happier, even if ice cream started falling from the sky.

* * *

POV: Wally

As I made my way to her room I looked down at her to find that a few tears fall from her eyes.

I pushed aside her curtain door and walked inside her room. It no longer held only toys but her favorite toys were setting on her bed. I laid her down on the bed and sat down next to her. Her calm breathing was like a lullaby to me.

I gently took one of her hands in mine and kissed it. She stirred in her sleep; very slowly she opened her eyes to see me.

* * *

POV: Kuki

As I opened my eyes I saw that I was in my room. Then I remembered that I was crying with Nigel before I went to sleep. I looked over to my right and saw either Anti-Wally or Wally looking down at me. I sat up and put my hand on his cheek. He put his hand over mine. I could feel tears come to my eyes.

"Yes Kuki, it's me," he whispered. Without even realizing it I jumped from my spot on to the bed and tackled him to the floor. We fell with thump but either of seemed to really care at the moment. I hugged him tightly around his neck, while he hugged me around my waist.

"Wally! I missed you so much!" I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back as I cried some more. He sat up with me still clinging to him. He brought me out of the hug. I couldn't look at him because I was wiping my tears away.

Wally's hands never left my shoulders. When I finally did look up, my violet eyes met his green piercing ones and we just looked at each other. Neither of us said anything, the silence was not awkward but instead it was comfortable.

I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. His arms were wrapped around me and for the first time in a long time I felt safe. Wally's heart seemed to speed up a little. I giggled at him.

"What's so funny Kuki?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing, I just can't believe how much I missed you," I told him softly. He didn't say anything after that.

"Kuki look," he told me in a whisper. But something sounded different about his voice. I looked up and saw that a small smile appeared. I could feel more tears come to my eyes as I smiled back at him. I couldn't help myself.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. Wally kissed me back and I felt his arms tighten around me. We both stopped kissing each other and put our foreheads together. And for the first time in a long time we smiled at each other. After a few minutes of us just smiling at each other, Wally closed his eyes and touched his nose to mine.

"Thank you Kuki," he whispered. Before I could ask what I did, he answered my question for me. He opened his eyes and gave me another real smile.

"You gave me a reason to smile. It's you. And it will always be you Kuki," he told me sweetly before kissing me again.

* * *

POV: Kellie

I watched from Kuki's door way as the two kissed each other. I walked away from them afraid that I would start to cry. I walked out on to the balcony where I found Wally crying that one time. I sat down there on the edge, with my legs dangling over the side.

I heard someone else walk towards me but I didn't turn to look to see who it was. The person came down and sat by me.

"Hello Nigel," I told him plainly. He nodded his head and we both just looked out over the small city in front of us in silence.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Nigel asked me, breaking the silence. I shrugged my shoulders and put my arms over the railing so I was leaning against it.

"I don't know. I don't really have any place else to go," I told him.

"You know you're welcome to stay with us," He told me. I looked over at him to see he was smiling at me.

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded his head. He dug into his pocket and brought out a bottle. He grabbed my hand in his and placed the bottle into the palm of my hand. I could feel my eyes go big.

'_This is my soul.'_ I opened the bottle and brought it to my lips. In a second my body was reunited with its soul. I put a hand over my heart and for the first time since I died, I felt whole.

"Thank you," I told him.

"No problem," he smiled. I sat back and looked at him.

"Were you being serious when you said I can stay here?" I asked him.

"Of course. Believe it or not Kellie, you are already a part of our family," he told me. A smile appeared on my face and I nodded.

"Okay I'll stay," I told him. Nigel put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter made up for me, for not updating for so long. I think the next chapter will be the last one but I don't know yet. **


	12. Chapter 12

Okay. This will be the last chapter to this story. –Teary eyed-lol. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story through each of the chapters and stayed with me through the whole story. That was greatly appreciated.

**Now the thing that's different about this chapter is that it takes place five years later for the first part then 6 years later for the rest of the chapter. And for the first part each of them are about 21 or 22. For the second part each of them will either be 28 or 29.**

**I hoped that you like this last chapter for my story Learning to smile.**

**Enough of me talking. On with the story.**

**And like always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Ch. 12 Tearful smile

_Five years later-_

POV: Wally

It's been five years since that whole thing with Anti-Wally; he kept his word to Kuki. No one has seen him of heard from him since. As far as anyone is concerned he just never existed. But some people still worry about him. Namely one person.

Kuki. Every now and again she'll bring him up, but it's only to say that she hopes he's doing okay. Sometimes Kuki can be to kind for her own good. But that's one of the many things I love about her.

And I must say that if Anti-Wally didn't take her, I would have never realized how much I truly loved her. To that I guess I thank him.

But today is not a day to be all wrapped up in memories. Well…it is but not about him.

Today is the day Kuki becomes my wife.

I'm standing in front of all our family and friend, with a monkey suit on. The church isn't that big but Kuki and I couldn't care less. There was enough room for our family and friends and that was enough for us. Hoagie and Nigel are standing beside me with the same monkey suits.

Hoagie had no hat on and had his hair slicked back, the suit makes him look like he has muscle, even though he's skinner than ever. He was still wearing his trade mark goggles. But one thing that stuck out on him, to me at least, was the golden band on his left hand.

He hadn't been married two months yet. He's the one that suggested this church to Kuki and me when we told him that we were getting married.

Nigel also had a ring on his hand too. He still didn't have any hair and he wore his sun glasses wherever he went but he did change a little in the personality department. He became a lot gentler, I guess. But who could blame him; after all he had a kid on the way in a couple of weeks.

I was the last one out of my friends to get married. But I didn't mind in the least. I would have waited a hundred years if that's what it would take to make Kuki my wife.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a piano playing the wedding march. I could feel myself tense up as I heard the double doors open. Everyone in the pews stood up and turned towards the doors.

Mushi was the first one to come to out. Kuki made her flower girl so of course she would come out first. Mushi was wearing a pink floor length dress, with thick straps that kind of fell of her shoulders. Her hair was done up in a bun with a white flower placed in it. She looked just like her sister when she was her was her age.

Before any of the brides maids came out, I looked over to my best men and them a nervous smile.

Hoagie smiled at me and gave me a small thumbs up. Nigel smirked at me and looked over his sunglasses at me. He was giving me a look that told me that he was proud of me, and he nodded his head at me. I gave them one last nervous smile before turning back to the aisle.

Abby was the one who came out first. She was leading the march down the aisle. And I must say that even though I didn't see more than a sister, I must admit that she looked stunning in her dress.

The pink floor length dress was the same as Mushi except that it was strapless and it hugged her figure. The color of the dress made her dark skin look radiant. And for the third time since I've known her she wasn't wearing her red hat. The other two times were at Nigel's wedding and at her own wedding.

Instead of a braid, her thick black hair fell gently down her back and fell past her waist a little. And it naturally curled so it looked beautiful. A few strands of hair came around to the front to frame her face quite nicely.

As Abby made it to the middle of the aisle the next girl stepped out. The second girl leading behind Abby was Holly. The dress she was wearing matched Abby's perfectly except that it didn't hug her figure. Instead it hang loosely off her round large belly.

Holly was eight months pregnant and she looked healthier than ever. Her smile seemed to glow as well as her whole being. Is that what people call a motherly glow? Or something like that, I'm a poet.

I glanced over at Nigel to see a gentle smile play across his face, as he watched his wife of one and half years walk down the aisle again.

Looking at Hoagie I saw he had a goofy grin on his face. I looked at his eyes and saw what looked like lust as he watched Abby walk down the aisle. It looked like he was undressing her with his eyes, it looked like he was about to run out and grab her so I nudged him in the shoulder to bring him back to our world.

He shook his head and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I could see a blush come across his face as he readjusted his goggles.

I chuckled at him and looked back to Holly. Her waist long brown hair was put up in a lose bun and her chin length bangs framed her heart shaped face perfectly.

Just when Holly reached the middle of the aisle Kellie came out. She was walking down the aisle with arm hooked under Seth's arm.

Kellie like the other women was wearing a pink floor length dress. The dress hugged her curves that just seemed to appear one day. She grew into a beautiful young woman, her shoulder long brown hair was curled and it made her look older, and like I promised her, Kellie became a part of our family.

When Kuki and I both turned twenty we adopted Kellie as our own kid, at the time Kellie was sixteen but she didn't mind it. The adoption took more than a year but when it finally went through we went out to fancy eating place as a family. That was also the night I proposed to Kuki.

So I watched my little girl walk arm and um…arm up the aisle with Seth, her five year boyfriend. Seth was now eighteen and looked more like a man then ever. Thanks to the two of us hitting the gym every couple of days a week his whole body was ripped. He grew with brown sandy hair out a little so that it was almost reaching his shoulders and a few hairs hung in front of his face.

But even though we worked out together and he was a super nice guy I still couldn't get use to Kellie and him dating. Kellie looked up at me and gave me a smile. I sighed and gave her the best smile I could. Finally when the bride's maids reached the front of the church and lined up. And Kellie got in line behind Holly; Seth went and stood beside Nigel in my line.

Seth was carrying my ring for Kuki in his pocket, while Kellie carried Kuki's. Just as I was getting cold feet about the whole situation, she came out of the double doors. The most beautiful, smartest, caring girl I have ever known.

Kuki. Her veil was down over her face but that didn't dim her beauty at all. As she walked down the aisle walking over the rose buds that her sister laid there, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her long midnight colored hair fell down pat her waist and it curled around, so it seemed like she was gliding instead of walking.

Her white strapless dress showed off her snow white shoulders. The white dress made her skin look silky and smooth. The dress itself was beautiful when Kuki showed it to me but now that I saw it with her in it, its beauty seemed to dim a little when compared to Kuki's beauty.

A she got closer I couldn't help but feel a big smile pull at the corner of my lip. I didn't fight it; in fact I smiled even more. As she reached the stairs she reached out her hand for mine. She didn't have to ask me twice. I held out my hand, she put her hand in mine and walked up the rest of stairs.

I could see her violet eyes through her veil as she stood in front of me. Her eyes seemed alive with excitement. The music stopped and the holy man started his piece. To be honest I only listened to half of what he said, I was too busy looking at Kuki.

"Do you have the rings?" The holy man asked. That brought me out of my day dreaming. I turned to Seth as he walked over to me and placed the ring in the middle of my hand. Kellie gave Kuki hers and smiled at her.

I looked to Kuki and Kuki looked at me. I gently took her hand in mine and slipped on the golden band. Kuki took my hand and did the same for me.

"Do you Wallabe Beetles; take this woman to be your wife?" The man asked me. I turned to Kuki and took her hands in mine.

"I do," I whispered. I could see that through the veil that Kuki had a wide smile.

"Now do you Kuki Sonbon; take this man to be your husband?" He asked her. She closed her eyes and whispered.

"I do." The man closed his bible and smiled at both of us.

"You may kiss the bride!" He cheered. I gently lifted up Kuki's veil to see that she had tears in her eyes. I cupped her face in my hands and smiled down at her. I leaned over to kiss her, but right before I did I whispered something so quietly so only she would hear.

"You are my reason to smile." With that I kissed my new my bride. At first I could hear cheering all around me but slowly it started to fade as Kuki and I kept kissing. When we finally had to stop to get some air we looked towards the people in the pews.

They were all smiling and clapping. I heard a few wolf whistles but that was all. I raised my hand up above my head and waved to everyone. After that I looked to Kuki who was giggling beside me, I grabbed her hand and started to run back down the aisle.

The best men and brides maids were right behind us. When we reached the doors that lead outside, Kuki and I pushed them open. The bright noon sun was harsh on our eyes but once our eyes got adjusted we saw that people were already out there throwing rice and sprinkles at us. The limo was waiting just down the stairs.

I opened the door to the limo and turned back to see Kuki hugging her braids maids. MY best men came over and each of them patted me on the shoulder.

"Come on Kuki. You'll see everyone in thirty minutes at the after party," I called with smile on my face. Kuki turned and gave me a smile.

"Okay coming!" She yelled back. She got away from our friends and ducked into the limo. Before I got in I turned to everyone and bowed like a gentleman.

"Thank you all for coming. See you in thirty minutes," I smiled. After that I ducked into the limo and held Kuki's hand in mine.

* * *

_After party-_

POV: Kuki

Wally and I made it to the after party with time to spare. The limo driver parked around back so Wally and I could leave without getting in the way when people wanted to leave. The after party was at a fancy five star hotel.

As we walked into the big dining room where the party was being held, I noticed that at the top of high ceiling there was a magnificent chandler. It was made of glass and from all the lights reflecting on it, it made it look even more beautiful.

We walked through the crowd saying hello to everyone on the way. But we were stopped half way there.

"Mom! Dad! Abby I found them! There over here!" Kellie yelled. I looked over to see Kellie a few feet away pulling Seth by his hand through the crowd. When she made it through the crowd she let go of Seth's hand and ran over to us.

She jumped up and hugged Wally around his neck. Thankfully Wally was excepting it so he was able to catch her around the waist and hug her. Kellie kissed his cheek, jumped off of him and ran over to me.

She hugged me around the neck tightly and I hugged her as well. She stepped out of the hug and beamed at me.

"Mom, you were so beautiful today," she smiled. "Unlike dad, he looked like he was about ready to puke." Kellie laughed. I looked over at Wally to see he was blushing.

"No I wasn't I was calm and collected," he told her in a high voice. He only sounded like that when he was trying to cover up a lie.

"No you didn't Wally. It looked like you were about to pass out," Abby told him. I looked over to see Abby, Hoagie, Nigel and Holly walking over to us. Abby grabbed me into a hug while Hoagie went over to talk with Wally, along with Nigel and Seth.

Holly waddled over to us eating some food she got from the buffet.

"Kuki the whole wedding was just wonderful," Abby told me with a calm smile. I looked up to see that she had put her hat back on.

"Thank you Abby. And I can see that you can't go long without your hat now can you," I joked.

"The food is good too," Holly also added before she stuffed her mouth full of more food. I laughed at how childish she looked.

"Remember to chew Holly," Kellie laughed. Holly gave Kellie a fake glare and started laughing with her. All us girls just kept laughing and joking until Wally came over. He came and stood behind me.

"Would you ladies mind if I burrowed Kuki for a bit," he asked them like a gentleman.

"Not at all," they all told him at the same time. I looked at the girls and saw them all smirking at me. Wally pulled me way before I had a chance to ask them why they gave me those looks. Wally came to stop and pulled me into a hug.

"Wally, what are you doing?" I asked. I looked around to see that all the people had cleared the dance floor and somehow we were under a spot light. Wally gently lifted my arms so that they were around his shoulders, after that he put his arms around my waist and pulled our bodies closer together.

He leaned down so I could hear his breathing in my ear.

"It's our privilege to have the first dance. And besides no one will dance until we dance," he whispered into my ear. I nodded my head as soft music started to sweep through the huge speakers that were sitting in each of the corners in the room.

Wally stood a good five feet above me but I couldn't care less. Everyone else seemed to fade away and all that was left was Wally and me, dancing the night away. Wally bent down so that our foreheads were touching each other.

He stood back up and smiled down at me. I gave him a small smile and leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I opened them back up to see that the spot light was gone and that other couples were dancing.

The song started too slowly to fade away and as it did we slowed our dancing until we were at a complete stop. I looked up at Wally one last time while we were on the dance floor and he softly kissed my forehead, I giggled and kissed his nose.

We walked hand in hand off the dance floor and headed for the cake. Everyone gathered around taking pictures of us cutting the cake and feeding each other the first piece of it. After that we played the normal wedding games.

I threw my little thing of flowers into the crowded girls behind me. I turned around in time to see Kellie jump up and catch it. The next thing we played was with Wally. I sat down in a chair and he took the thing off my leg and through it into the crowd of guys behind him.

The thing landed on Nigel's bare head. His whole face turned to a deep red; thankfully Seth was kind enough to take the thing off Nigel's head. The party was going well, everyone was having fun. I was sitting with Wally at one of the many tables when we both heard an ear piercing scream.

"That sounded like Holly," I told Wally. I stood up, grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him to the crowd of people. I pushed my way through to the center.

Nigel was sitting her up, while Abby and Hoagie kneeled beside her. Seth was holding on to his sister's hand while she started to breath heavily.

"Holly!" I yelled and ran over to her. As I got closer I could see that was all over the floor.

'_Oh no! Her water broke!'_ I looked at Abby and she nodded her head. Thankfully Abby knew what was going on. After all she went to college for the last five years becoming a doctor like her dad. Abby stood up and cleared her throat.

"Okay, I need everyone's help! Nigel you stay where you are and try your best to coach her through each contraction. Seth! Wally! I want you two to hold her hands. Kellie get that limo driver around back to pull up to the front, as close as he possibly can. Hoagie! You be sure to get some water for her. Kuki you and I are going to get the limo set up for Holly. Now let's move it people!" She ordered.

* * *

POV: Hoagie

I was so proud and happy that I was married to a woman like her. I watched as Abby, Kuki, and Kellie run out of the room. Wally and Seth looked like they were in pain, because every time Holly screamed out in pain she would grab each of their hands so hard that they would turn a beat red color.

Nigel reminded her how to breath. After the contraction pasted Holly looked up at me.

"P-please…some…water," she choked. I ran over to table of food and grabbed a bottle of water from a cooler. I ran back over, opened the bottle and handed it to her. She couldn't move her hands so instead Nigel took the bottle.

He put the bottle gently to her lips and she took a long drink. After the drink she took along sigh and gave me a tired smile.

"T-thanks Hoagie," she whispered. Holly didn't have any more contractions. Kellie came running back in and was gasping for breath. After her breathing returned to normal she looked at us.

"The limo is around front, Abby and Kuki are waiting in the back," Kellie told us.

"Okay. Sweetie we have to move you," Nigel told his wife in a calming voice. Holly just nodded her head. Nigel hooked his arms under her armpits while I picked her up by her feet. Wally and Seth didn't let go of her hands for a second.

On the way to the limo Holly screamed again.

"Nigel it's another contraction," she screamed. We finally made it to the limo and we gently sat her down in the back seat. We found that Kuki and Abby had towels and a tub of water on the floor. We all squeezed into the back.

"Driver! To the hospital Quick!" Abby ordered. The driver took off from the hotel. Holly was screaming in pain from another contraction.

Abby opened Holly's legs, while pulling her dress up some.

"Okay Holly the baby is crowning," she told her. Nigel kneeled beside his wife and held her hand while she screamed in pain again. Kuki was right beside Abby incase she needed any help.

"Nigel Uno! You did this to me! I'm going to kill you!" Holly screamed.

"Okay Holly. One more push and the baby will be out," Abby told her calmly. Holly's whole face went red as she gave one last final push.

"Damn it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

POV: Holly

Pain was still going through my whole system when I heard the baby scream. But after that I don't remember anything. I woke up to the sound of beeping. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital room.

Wally was asleep sitting up in a chair with a sleeping Kuki on his lap. Hoagie and Abby were both asleep sitting down on the floor across from my bed. I also saw that they were all out of their wedding clothes. I looked over to my right to find my husband.

His face was lying towards me and he was using one of his arms as a pillow. With his other hand he was holding my hand. I smiled down at his sleeping form and placed my other hand on his head. His eyes opened slowly and his eyes met mine.

"Hello Nigel," I smiled. He leaned up and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you too," I giggled. I could see a blush form on his cheeks. Then I remembered the baby. I shot up and tried to get up.

"Nigel where's our baby?" I asked with worry. He smiled down at me and put his hand on my cheek.

"Our baby is fine. The doctor said she was perfectly healthy. They were more worried about you, you lost a lot of blood," he told me quietly. I looked at his face and saw both pain and worry flash through his eyes. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I worried you," I told him. After a bit more kissing I looked up at him.

"Nigel can I see our baby?" I asked. He smiled at me and picked me up like a bride. HE walked quietly out of the room and down a hallway. The doctors and patients that were in the hallway gave us weird looks but neither of us cared.

Nigel gently sat me on my feet when we made it to a clear window. I looked inside and saw babies all asleep. That's when I realized that it was dark outside.

"Nigel how long was out?" I asked/ He rubbed the back of his neck and looked out the hospital window.

"You were out yesterday and today. So two days but don't worry everything was taken care of," he smiled at me. He put an arm around my waist. And kissed my forehead, I turned towards the window with the babies and looked at all their sleeping faces.

That's when I saw a baby with the last name Uno taped to the front of her bed. The little girl had a pink cap on, little pink socks and a pink gown. I could feel tears come to my eyes.

"That's our baby," I told Nigel. He nodded and pulled me closer to him.

"Yes, our beautiful baby girl. And she looks just like you," he told me before kissing me. I looked back at her and one name popped into my mind.

"Emily," I whispered.

"What was that dear?" Nigel asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I want one of her names to be Emily," I told him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"How about her name be Emily Jane Uno," he told me.

"Emily Jane…Yes! I love it!" I cheered as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

* * *

_(Second part) seven years later-_

POV: Nigel

"That's not fair Emily!" Cried my four year old son, I sighed and looked to Holly. Holly got up from the table and went to see what was going on. Right when she left the room the door bell rang. I got up from the table and headed towards the front door.

I opened and smiled at Abby and Hoagie. They both gave me one back. They were bundled up in warm coats. Each one of them held one of their kids.

"Come on in," I told them as I opened the door wider. They walked on in and sat their boys down; I closed the door behind them. Abby's and Hoagie's boys were twins but looked nothing alike. Hoagie helped Hoagie Jr. the third with his red jacket, while Abby helped James with his blue one.

Abby still wore her old hat and Hoagie still wore his yellow tinted goggles.

James wore a blue hat like to much his mothers. He smiled up at Abby and giggled. His eyes reflected Abby's and his hair did as well but other than that he looked like his dad.

While Hoagie Jr. looked like his mother all except for his eyes that were his dad's and his light brown hair. He wore yellow tinted goggles to match his dad as well.

When it came to personality James and Hoagie Jr. were completely different. James acted like his dad when it came to building stuff and had a cool head like his mom. And unlike his twin he was the quieter and shy one out of the two.

Hoagie Jr. on the other hand was a born leader. He was loud and wasn't scared to get his point across, which he got from his mom. Sadly though he did pick up on his dad's lame jokes and tried to tell a few. Let's just say that the jokes were funnier when Hoagie tells them.

Abby and Hoagie hang their coats and their kid's coats on the coat rack. Both the twins ran over to me and hugged my legs.

"Hi Uncle Nigel," they told me at the same time. I knelt down and gave them both a hug.

"Hello James and Hoagie," I smiled. "Emily and Jack are playing in the other room," I told them. With that they ran off in search of their friends. I stood up and laughed.

"Did your boys really miss us that much?" I joked. Abby punched me lightly in the shoulder and laughed.

"I guess you could say that," she told me. She walked on ahead to find Holly. That just left Hoagie and I in the front hall. WE both started walking towards the dining room.

"So Hoagie is Abby still wanting another kid since you had the twins," I told him. Hoagie shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nope. And we had the twins five years ago. But she said that two kids were plenty, which I totally agree," he told me with a goofy grin. We made it to the dining room to find Abby and Holly talking about something while sipping on some coffee. Holly looked up at us and she sat her mug down.

"Oh where are my manners. Hoagie would you like some coffee?"Holly asked him with a smile. Hoagie smiled and nodded his head. He went and sat down beside his wife and kissed her. I followed my wife into the kitchen.

I was going to help her with the coffee when the door bell rang again.

"Get the door will you hon?" She asked me. I nodded and opened it once again. I looked outside to find Wally, Kuki and their smiling daughter. Autumn was standing in the middle of her mom and dad, holding both their hands.

"Please come in," I told them. They walked in and took off their jackets and Autumn's. I closed the door behind them before any cold air could get in. I turned and looked down at Autumn who was beaming at her dad who was helping her with her jacket.

Autumn looked and acted just like her mother except that she was a little more tomboy-ish and she had his green piercing eyes. As soon as she was out of her coat Autumn skipped over to me and hugged me around the legs.

I picked her up and hugged her.

"Hi Uncle Nigel!" Autumn cheered.

"Hello Autumn," I told her. I put her on the floor and she ran off to play. I turned to Kuki and Wally and they both smiled at me.

Kuki walked hand in hand with Wally until she saw Holly, she walked over to her and helped her with the coffee. Wally and I walked in silence as we walked back into the dining room.

* * *

POV: Abby

Wally sat down next to Hoagie and said hello. Nigel went sat down across from Abby and nodded his head at her. Holly and Kuki came in carrying a mug of coffee in each hand. Kuki sat down beside Wally and gave him a mug.

Kellie gave one of her mugs to hoagie and the other to Nigel. For a couple of hours all we did was sit there and chat it up.

"Can you believe that just a week ago Seth and Kellie got married?" Holly asked us with excitement. Wally shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No I can't, it just doesn't seem real yet," he told us with a small smile on his face. Kuki leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at him

"Well Wally, you were the one who was crying when you had to give Kellie away and you wouldn't let go of her hand," Kuki giggled. Wally's whole face went to a bright red color.

"It's not like that! I was just making sure she was ready that's all," he whispered. Kuki kissed him on the cheek and giggled again.

"And that's what makes you a great dad," Kuki told him softly.

"That is one thing I'm afraid," Hoagie told us.

"What is that?" Abby asked him.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to give my sons' away," he told us sadly. Abby rolled her eyes and smacked him in the head with her red hat.

"You don't give your son's away Hoagie," Nigel told him, trying to hold back his laughter. Abby looked at the clock and saw that it was four.

"Hoagie it's about time we get leaving," Abby told her husband. Hoagie nodded to Abby and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your right Abby, I'll get the kids," Hoagie told Abby with a smile.

"I guess it's time we get going too," Kuki told Holly and Nigel as she stood up. Abby went to the other room to see if Hoagie could use some help.

Hoagie was sitting at a little pink table with Emily and Autumn. Hoagie looked up at Abby and gave her a smile.

"Sorry but I just couldn't refuse," he laughed. Abby rolled her eyes and went over to where her boys were playing with Jack.

"Come on boy's time to go," I told them. They both looked at Abby and nodded.

"Yes mommy," they told Abby at the same time. They both followed Abby to the front door and Abby handed them each their coats. Hoagie came walking towards me with a smile on his face. He grabbed his coat and put it on. He bent down and picked James up, while Abby picked up Hoagie Jr.

"Let's get going Abby," he told me. Nigel and Holly opened the door for us and Abby's family headed home.

"Good bye," Holly yelled to us. We looked back and saw the couple waving at us.

* * *

POV: Kuki

Wally went to go talk with Nigel and Holly for a bit so I decided to see what my little girl was doing. I walked into the play room and saw that Emily, Jack and Autumn were playing tag. I smiled down at them and watched for a couple of minutes.

Emily was a little image of Holly. All except for her nose which she got from Nigel, she got her long thick hair dark hair from her mother thank goodness. Jack looked just Nigel; he looked nothing like his mother, except for his hair. But he did act just like her, while Emily acted like Nigel.

"Autumn," I called. My six year old daughter ran over to me and hugged me. I picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"It's time we get going," I smiled at her. Autumn nodded her head and beamed at me.

"Bye Emily! Bye Jack!" Autumn cheered as she waved at them. I carried her to the front door where Wally was talking to Holly and Nigel. I sat Autumn down and hugged each of them.

"Thank you, we had a good time," I smiled. "Next week at Abby's house right?"

"Yes. Then it's at your house," Holly told me. I nodded and reached over to the coat hanger for Autumn's purple coat. I gave it to Wally as I slipped my coat on. Wally already had his jacket on.

* * *

POV: Wally

I kneeled down in front of my little girl and helped her into her purple jacket.

"Daddy! Do you think we could stop by the park on the way home? Please," she begged me. It was the same look that Kuki used on me when she wanted something. They both knew I couldn't say no to that face. I sighed in defeat and nodded my head.

Autumn jumped up and down and clapped her small hands together. She reached up with small arms and hugged me around my neck.

"Thank you daddy!" She giggled. I picked her up and faced Holly and Nigel and smiled.

"Thank you for the coffee. Kuki is right we had a great time," I told them calmly. Nigel opened the door for us and we walked into the chilly air of fall. We waved good bye to Nigel and Holly, and started walking home.

On the walk though Autumn just happened to see the park.

"Look daddy! You promised me that we could go to the park before we went home," my little girl told me with a wide smile.

"Yeah that's right. Sorry Kuki, I hope you don't mind," I told her. Kuki gave me a look and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Wally you know very well that I love the park," Kuki laughed.

"Sissy Kellie also loves the park!" Autumn smiled. As soon as we walked under the iron entrance to Oak Park I put Autumn on the ground. She ran around and twirled under the falling leafs. I grabbed Kuki's hand in mine and looked at her.

"I love you," I whispered. I smiled down at her.

"I love you too," she whispered back. She leaned up and kissed my lips. We both sat down on a bench and waited for Autumn to get tired and want to go home.

* * *

POV: Autumn

I was running around pretending that I was a famous dancer. As I danced around I saw a man sitting on a bench with a black hood over his head.

'_He looks lonely.'_ I looked over to my daddy and mommy and saw them kissing.

'_EWWW! Mushy stuff!'_ I giggled into my hands and started walking towards the man. I sat down beside him and poked his arm.

"Excuse me mister. But aren't you lonely?" I asked. The man looked over at me and nodded his head. I couldn't see his face but I could somehow tell that he was sad. I stood up on the bench so I was looking at him.

I reached over and gave him a hug, and I sat back down.

"There you go. Hugs always make me feel better," I told him while giving him a smile.

"Thank you. You're very kind," the man whispered. Something about his voice seemed to remind me of my daddy. I started to kick my feet trying to keep myself entertained.

"Mister, what's your name?" I asked. The man shook his head.

"I can't tell you," he whispered. I stopped kicking my feet and looked at him then to the ground.

"Oh. Well my names Autumn," I cheered. "And you want to know what my full name is?" I asked the man with excitement. The man nodded his head.

"My name is Autumn Rose Beetles. My mommy named after one of her favorite memories she had with a close friend of hers," I told him. The man seemed a little happier to me so I just kept talking to him.

"You know what else people say I look just like my mommy!" I told him proudly.

* * *

POV: Wally

I looked over at where Autumn was playing but I didn't see her there anymore. I took a fast look around and saw her talking to some man on a bench. I looked over at Kuki and saw that she was a sleep. I stood up very carefully so I wouldn't wake her.

I walked over to Autumn and saw that she was bothering the man with one of her stories.

"Autumn!" I called. She looked over at me with a smile.

"Daddy!" She cheered. I got closer and grabbed her hand.

"Autumn how many times must I tell you? Don't bother people when they don't want to hear your stories," I told her gently.

"I know daddy but this man seemed to really like them," she told me. I looked over at the man and nodded my head.

"Sorry if my daughter was troubling you sir," I told him. The man shook his head.

'_He must be mute.'_

"Well thank you for watching my daughter," I told him. The man nodded his head but other than that he didn't move. I grabbed my little girl's hand and started walking back to her mother.

"Watch out for them Wally. Give them what I never could." I heard a voice that I hoped to never hear again. I turned around and saw that the man was gone but he left one single autumn rose on the bench. Autumn got her grasp out of mine. She picked up the rose before I could stop her but she didn't bleed because someone was kind enough to take off all the thorns.

"Look daddy! An autumn rose," my little girl told me. I grabbed her other hand and pulled her away from the bench.

* * *

POV: Anti-Wally

I watched from behind a tree, as Wally and his little girl walked over to my only love. Wally gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. When she opened her eyes Autumn climbed into her lap and showed her the good bye present I gave to her.

Kuki looked at the flower and smelled. Even after all these years the beauty of the autumn rose couldn't hold a candle to Kuki. Kuki stood up and while Wally picked Autumn and carried her away from the park.

"Thank you Kuki for naming your own child after one of your moments with me," I whispered. "And I'm sorry I broke my promise to you but I just had to see your little girl once." I watched as the three member family left the park.

"Please make Kuki and Autumn happier than I ever could Wally," I whispered before I went back to my own personal jail.

* * *

POV: Wally

I walked hand in hand with Kuki all the way home. Autumn fell asleep and was lightly snoring, her small hand clutching the rose even in her sleep. The leafs were gently falling down around us, as the sun started to set.

I looked over at Kuki then to my little girl who was sleeping on my shoulder. I kissed the top of Autumn's head and smiled.

'_Kuki you will always be my reason for smiling. And thanks to you I have a reason to live as well.' _I glanced down at Autumn and smiled.

'_Yeah, a real good reason.'_

* * *

**That was the longest chapter I have ever written to date. I'm really happy with how this story ended but I have no idea what I should write next. Well I guess whatever comes to me next I'll write about it. Lol. **

**But yes sadly this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and watch out for some more of my stories soon. **

**Signing out :)**


End file.
